


Little Slice of Heaven

by Pandorah



Series: Little Slice of Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, top!dean, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has finished college in NY and has come home. Big decisions need to be made. Will Dean go with Castiel or will their relationship come to an end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Of Jocks and Bookworms and I highly recommend reading that first if you want to know what is going on. I'm also breaking this one up into parts but I'm putting them all up at once. Please enjoy!

Today was the day that Dean had been waiting for four years now. Today was the day that Castiel was finally coming home. Sure, Dean had flown out to New York City many, many times to visit with him and Castiel had come out for his vacations, but it just wasn't the same thing. Now they would not have to worry about class and work schedules or having to cut their time together short so someone could catch a flight.

Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning as he waited at the airport, bouncing on his toes when he wasn't walking back and forth in front of the large windows as he watched for Castiel's plane to land. If he hadn't been by himself, one of his friends would have been annoyed with how he was acting, but he couldn't help it. Castiel was coming home.

As soon as Dean saw the flight number on the board change over to arrived, he was leaving the small coffee shop and running for the arrival gate. Castiel said he would call when they landed but maybe his phone had died or he couldn't get to it. As Dean watched the passengers come off the plane and Castiel was still not in sight, he started getting worried.

When the last of the passengers stepped off and later the plane's crew, Dean pulled out his phone and called Castiel. It rang a few times before his machine picked up and he cursed.

"Uh, Cas, it's me. I don't think I got your flight number wrong and I haven't heard from anyone saying you're on a different flight. Where are you? Please call me back asap." he frowned at his phone as he hung up. 

With his phone in his hand, he hurried over to two of the flight attendants and held it up to show them a picture of Castiel. "Excuse me, can you tell me if this man was on the plane?"

Both women looked at the picture closely before shaking their heads. "He does not look familiar. Are you sure he was supposed to be on this flight?"

He double checked his last text from Cas that had his flight info in it and he was right. Castiel should have been on the plane. "I'm positive. I have not heard from him yet and I'm really worried."

"Go to the service desk over there and ask them to check the computers for your friend. He may have changed planes and forgot to call you."

"I hope you find him." The second FA said before both women headed off.

Now that it was late morning, the airport was becoming more crowded as more planes arrived. There was already a short line at the service desk and Dean had no choice but to stand in line and wait his turn. Thankfully it moved rather quickly and he only had to wait fifteen minutes before he was at the front. He gave the woman behind the computer Castiel's name and showed them his picture so they could check their system for him.

"It looks like Mr. Novak's plane arrived at 5am this morning. I'm sorry that I don't have a way of knowing if he is still here. Considering the time, he is probably at home by now."

"Okay, thank you." Dean's stomach dropped as he moved away from the desk slowly to lean against the wall over by a window. He tried Castiel's phone again but still did not get an answer. "Cas, I heard you got back early. Why didn't you call me? Where are you? Call me back, dammit!"

After he hung up, he then called Castiel's house to see if he was there, but his mother said they had not heard from him either. He then called Sam, Jo and Charlie but none of them had heard or seen him either. Sam offered to come to the airport since he could tell Dean was having a panic attack, but Dean refused him. 

If Castiel did arrive earlier, then he had to be around somewhere. Why he was hiding himself, Dean couldn't guess. They had not been in a fight in ages so there was no reason for the other to avoid him. His heart was pounding like a drum while his stomach turned itself into knots as every worst case scenario played through his mind. This is not the homecoming he had imagined.

When his phone started ringing, Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sam? Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, but I checked his phone and his gps is on. He should still there at the airport, or he lost his phone."

Dean let out some of the breath he'd been holding. "Any way you can tell me exactly where it is for sure?"

Sam sighed, "It looks like he's in the south section of the building. Give me a call if you find him so I can let the others know. We're all worried about him." Sam hung up when he got a yes from his brother.

Dean let out another curse and ran his hands through his hair making it stick up even more in the front. His stomach gave a rumble letting him know that it was time for lunch. He was too worried and didn't feel like eating, but knew he needed something. He headed back to the small cafe and sat in a booth. He ordered his usual burger and fries, then leaned back heavily as his worry increased.

"Wow, I can't believe that guy is still over there sleeping. He's been there for hours!" One of the waitresses said to another while they waited at the counter for their orders.

Dean's ears perked up and he strained to listen to the conversation.

"He's not hurting anyone by sleeping there so we should just leave him. Besides, he's super cute!"

Dean was immediately getting up from his seat and moving towards the back of the cafe where the girls had been looking and pointing. In the booth tucked into the corner was a main curled up on one of the cushions, a head of dark hair poking out from underneath the jacket over his face. Without hesitation, Dean ripped the jacket away to reveal Castiel sound asleep and oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Thank God." Dean reached down and pulled Castiel up and into his arms as he slid into the booth. He held onto him tightly, a hand brushing through the dark hair, while he rocked him in his arms. "You idiot."

Castiel suddenly went rigid as he woke up and found himself not only in a different position than when he'd gone to sleep, but in someone's arms. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the man who held him before he let out a long breath of relief.

"Hello Dean."

Before Castiel could get another word out, Dean was crushing their mouths together in a hard and desperate kiss. Castiel let out a startled noise before his hands reached up to Deans face and neck. When the kiss broke, he gave Dean a small smile but it faded soon after.

"What's wrong?" Deans arms tightened around him and he winced a bit from the strength of it. "Dean?"

"I was so worried. I thought something happened to you!"

"Why would you-" It was then that Castiel caught sight of the clock on the wall across from him. It was after noon already. "Shit! I set my alarm to wake me up. I wonder why it didn't go off?" with a little squirming, he managed to pull his phone out of his pocket only to find that his phone was off. "Oh." 

"Why didn't you call me when you got in? I would have come to pick you up." Dean did not remove his arms from around Castiel, even when the waitress came over with his food.

"I see you're finally awake!" She said to Castiel with a big smile. "Can I get something for you, dear?" When he shook his head, she left to wait on her other tables.

"I know that you haven't been sleeping well lately so I didn't want to wake you up earlier. I just thought I'd get some sleep while I waited for you. I had every intention of meeting you at the gate." he stole a fry off of Dean's plate and nibbled on it. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Dean's stomach growled loudly then and Castiel squirmed out of his arms with a laugh. "Eat up."

"You sure you don't want anything?" Dean picked up his cheeseburger and took a large bite, make a pleased sound as he swallowed it. "You're going to need all of your energy when we get back into town."

"Oh? Do you have something specific in mind for me?" Castiel's voice dropped a note lower and he smirked when Dean shivered. He moved on the seat so he could brush his lips against Dean's ear. "Do we have to wait until we get back? Maybe you could find somewhere off the road to park and we could have a proper reunion?"

Dean started coughing on his food when Castiel's hand found its way into his lap. "I'm very tempted, Cas..." his eyes moved slowly over Castiel's face before locking onto his bright, blue eyes. "but I've had this planned for a month now. Besides, you made everyone worry and they'd all get pissed at me if I didn't bring you home right away. That reminds me, I better call Sam." Dean pulled his phone out and sent a quick message to his brother to let him and the others know Castiel was safe.

Castiel snatched Dean's phone away and started playing with it while Dean ate his lunch. He grinned as he found familiar pictures and even some videos. Some of which would really embarrass Dean should anyone else see them. If they wouldn't embarrass him too, Castiel would have already shared some of them. He couldn't blame Dean though, he had them on his own phone as well. He exited out of the picture folders and started typing a message. By the time Dean noticed, he'd already sent it off to Sam.

"What did you just do?" Dean asked with slightly narrowed eyes. He knew how his boyfriend was. He snatched his phone away and checked it to find the message Castiel had just sent. A smile tugged at his lips at what he read, unable to stop himself. "I think Sam is going to need brain bleach after that."

"What? I was just being honest. It's not my fault if he doesn't want to picture me fucking you in your car. Now he knows why we'll be running a little late getting home." He tried to steal another french fry but Dean swatted his hand away. "Hurry up and finish your burger so I can make good on my word."

As Dean continued to eat his lunch, Castiel stayed pressed into his side, one of his hands on Dean's thigh, fingers slowly sliding inward to tease. By the time Dean finished his burger and fries, Castiel had started palming him through his jeans. Dean choked off a moan and snatched his boyfriend's hand before he could do any more. He gave him a heated look and Castiel only winked at him in response. As soon as Dean paid for the food, he was pulling Castiel out of the seat and grabbing his suitcase from the other seat so they could leave.

The couple held hands through the airport and the parking garage until they had to let go so Dean could toss the suitcase into the trunk. As soon as the trunk was shut, Castiel was grabbing fistfuls of Deans shirt and moving him so he could press him up against the side of the Impala. Their mouths crushed together while their tongues battle. A roll of Castiel's hips had Dean moaning into his mouth. Dean felt his boyfriend reach behind him to try and get to the door handle, but Dean pushed him away.

"Cas, we can't do it here. There are cops walking around and cameras." he was panting already from the long and deep kiss, not to mention his arousal.

Castiel made a frustrated sound as he moved away and then around the car to slide into the passenger seat. "Get your ass in the car, Dean!"

Dean snorted as he pulled his door open and got in. Castiel pulled him in for another breath taking kiss before he was allowed to start the car and pull out of the lot. While driving Castiel was good at keeping his hands to himself so he wouldn't distract Dean from the road. That lasted maybe twenty minutes before he was pulling off his button up shirt and undoing his pants to slide his hand inside.

"Fuck, Dean hurry and find somewhere to pull over. I've been half hard most of the day imagining what I was going to do to you when I saw you." his blue eyes fell closed and a shiver ran through his body. Dean's eyes left the road for a moment as a deep moan slipped from Castiel's lips.

"Dammit Cas. Just keep your pants on a little longer. There is a spot in another mile where we can park."

A few minutes later and Dean was turning down an old dirt road that ran alongside the river. There were a few farms out this way but not really any other traffic to worry about. As soon as he saw a spot, he pulled the car over and shut it off but left the radio on low. Castiel's seat went down and slid back as far as it could before he was pulling Dean across the middle into another crushing kiss.

Hands started clawing at clothes and both men grunted with the effort it took to remove them while sitting in a vehicle with limited space. Eventually both of them were naked and Dean was settling onto Castiel's lap and melting against him with a pleased sigh. As Castiel placed wet kisses and bites down Dean's chest, the larger male leaned backwards to give him more room, and to reach behind himself to fumble for the lube that was in the glove box.

Dean found himself sitting on Castiel's lap and leaning backwards awkwardly, his back to the dash. He was about to complain about the burn it put in his legs until Castiel dropped low enough to run his tongue over Dean's aching cock. Dean's back arched and his hips jerked but Castiel was prepared and had pulled away enough to avoid being choked.

"Dean, I've missed you." Castiel's hands squeezed his boyfriend's hips as he held him in place while he swallowed him down in one go. He chuckled around the cock in his mouth when Dean cursed him out. "Missed having you like this," he placed a kiss on the head and tongued the slit before looking up at Dean with a grin. "whimpering and shaking for me."

Dean's cheeks were burning in embarrassment, but he couldn't deny it. Castiel was able to make him fall completely apart and forget about everything else. The only thing he could focus on was Castiel and the pleasure he was feeling.

"Thought you were gonna fuck me?" Dean panted out with a grin, rolling his hips to rub against his boyfriend's cock. His grin widened at the sound it drew from him.

Castiel gave a particularly hard suck to Dean's cock just under the head and watched as green eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh, I'm going to. You're going to wish that we didn't have to drive anymore when I'm through with you." he leaned back in the seat and pulled Dean forward and down into a kiss. "Open yourself for me, Dean. I want to watch you fuck your own fingers, just like you did for me on the phone."

Even as Dean's cheeks heated more, he opened the tube of lube and squirted some into his hand before reaching behind himself. One finger pressed against his entrance before slowly sliding in and spreading some lube around. His legs quivered as he held himself up so he could reach where he needed to, his green eyes locked onto Castiel's blue ones the whole time. 

When Dean had prepared himself enough, he squirted more lube into his hand to slick Castiel up. He gave him a few firm and slow strokes just to tease him and was swatted on the ass for the trouble. He grinned as he leaned down to lock their lips together, then slowly lowered himself down onto Castiel's hard cock. Both of them groaned as Dean sank down until he bottomed out. His body trembled at the full feeling and had to pause a moment to take a breath.

Dean sat up again and slowly rolled his hips as he got used to the stretch. He continued the torturously slow pace until Castiel practically growled as he gripped his hips and slammed up into him hard. He knew what Dean could take and that he was just teasing, or else he would never have done it. At Dean's loud moan, Castiel continued to thrust up into him until they were at a hard and fast pace. 

Sweat slid down Dean's back as he put everything he had into meeting each thrust with his own, trying to pull as many sounds out of Castiel as he could. Castiel had no problem in voicing his pleasure and he knew that Dean got off on his voice. He pulled Dean closer so he could claim his mouth just as his cock was doing to Dean's ass. He nipped at the plump lower lip before sucking on it, drawing a whimper from Dean until he kissed him deeply.

When he broke the kiss, their eyes locked and held for a minute until he leaned forward to brush his lips over Dean's ear.

"Mm, baby you feel so fuckin' good. I'd do this all day if I could." 

Castiel's hands slid down to squeeze Dean's ass, then brought his own legs up to press against the dash. The new position caused Dean to change angles and with the next thrust, his prostate was hit dead on. Dean let out a loud cry followed by a curse as it was hit again and again. His hands moved to grip the seat on either side of Castiel's head for support while his boyfriend pounded into him.

"I think you would get bored of me...if we did it that much." Dean' panted, "but I would be willing, mm, to try it." He clenched his ass on purpose and Castiel groaned deeply in response. "We can try it out later. Finish what you started here first."

Castiel chuckled, "Yes, Sir!"

"Fuck!" Dean's back arched as Castiel picked up the pace and aimed each thrust to hit his prostate. "Oh, fuck yes." 

While Castiel continued to fuck Dean with everything he had, his mouth attacked Dean's neck, sucking hard to leave bruises. He his hands were moving all over Dean's body, paying particular attention to his nipples which he pinched and pulled until the other was in a complete mess over him. He could feel Dean tensing up and with the way he was biting his lip, knew the other was close.

It didn't take much longer before Dean was moaning his name and tensing up as he reached orgasm. Castiel grinned as he watched Dean's release, even chuckling when most of it landed on his own body, going so far up to even hit his face. Then his own eyes were closing as Dean's ass gripped him tight and he cried out as he came.

The sounds of heavy breathing filled the car and the windows were steamed up from the heat. Dean had half collapsed on top of Castiel but had fallen mostly against the door. When he opened his green eyes and saw the mess he made, his cheeks burned but he chuckled at the same time.

"Sorry 'bout that, Cas. I hadn't jerked off in a few days so I guess I had a lot pent up." He wouldn't lie; seeing his own release all over Castiel like that was a turn on. There was more than one way to mark someone.

"It's okay," he replied as he ran a hand over his face to wipe off the come there. He then looked at it a moment before slowly licking it off. "I like the way you taste." he winked and Dean shuddered. "Don't pretend you don't think it's hot. I know how you think. We're the same in that way." he surged up to crush his mouth against Dean's, his tongue invading the other's mouth and forcing him to taste himself.

Dean squirmed a bit before letting out a sigh and kissing back. "You really are a kinky bastard."

"Please, this isn't kinky. I'll show you kinky later." He grabbed his over shirt and used it to wipe himself off "Get up and turn around so I can clean you up."

Dean huffed before slowly lifting himself up, Castiel's spent cock slipping out, and groaned at the loss. Before a mess could be made, Castiel was using his shirt to wipe up his own release from Dean's ass. He leaned forward and gave him a long and slow lick and laughed at the sound Dean made.

"Cas! Dude that was-"

"Still not kinky. Since when did you become so vanilla, Dean?" Castiel asked as he pulled back on his pants. He tossed his soiled shirt into the backseat.

"I'm not vanilla." he muttered as he pulled on his own pants and boots before sitting back in the driver's seat. He winced a bit at the slight burning but it wasn't painful enough to keep him from driving. "I'm just not at porn levels like you are." after pulling on his shirt, he started the car up and headed back to the highway.

"I learned it from the pizza man." Castiel grinned. "I have a lot of things I want to do with and to you, Dean. By the time I'm done, you'll be my own little porn star. Those busty Asian babes you like will have nothing on you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Cas."

XXX

By the time they were pulling up to the Roadhouse, it was already late afternoon. That did not stop everyone from being happy and cheering when they saw Castiel and he was swarmed with hugs. Now that he was twenty two years old and legal, Pam greeted him with a double handed ass grab and tried to kiss him but Dean pulled him away from her before she could.

"Sorry Pam, this one is mine. Keep your lips off of him." Dean tried to sound serious but he was grinning. "Not that I can blame you, but he's off limits."

"You better not let him go then or I'll snatch him away." Pam gave Castiel a wink who grinned back.

"I better stay on my toes then. Cougars are dangerous." 

That had Pam throwing her head back and laughing before she pinched his cheek. "I would eat you alive."

"Alright, Pam, that's enough. Everyone else wants to see him too and he's barely through the door." Ellen pushed her friend away before giving Castiel a tight hug. "Glad to have you back home, Castiel. I made a cake for you, but I'm sure that it won't be up to par now that you're are an official chef."

Castiel gave her a warm smile. "Don't sell yourself short. Jo's cake was delicious and I know you made it from scratch. I could go into more details but I'm sure no one else here would care for an in depth discussion on cake. I think even Dean would be bored if we talked about pie. He only loves to eat it."

The group moved further into the bar so they could sit at the tables in the back. A few of them had been pushed together so they could all sit together and talk. The cake, chocolate with strawberries in it with chocolate frosting, was cut and passed around. While that happened, everyone talked about the things that had been going on since Castiel had been in New York. 

Sam and Jessica were both going to Stanford, which Castiel did know. Dean was so proud of his brother that that is all he'd talked about for awhile. Ash and Charlie had started up a computer company together and Charlie was making her own online game on the side. Jo was still working at the Roadhouse but was trying to earn her teaching degree. Garth had just completed his training to become a police officer and he'd asked Jo to marry him. She'd said yes and it was planned they would have a fall wedding. Andy had hooked up with an older woman and they were currently out in Las Vegas having fun.

"So Castiel, now that you have your degree, what are your plans? Are you going to stay in Kansas or go back to New York?" Ellen asked. "I hear that the competition is rough out there."

He could feel Dean tense at his side and soon felt green eyes staring at him, waiting to hear his answer. They had not talked about that yet and only part of the reason was because he didn't know what he was going to do yet. Either choice would affect their relationship. 

"I really want to open my own bakery. I've already started drawing up plans and making menu's, but that is as far as I've got with that. I still have a lot of things to learn and I've been offered a few internships. I've been looking through the offers but I have not made up my mind which, if any, I will accept." he felt Dean's hand on his hip tighten at that. He had not mentioned the internships to him yet. He gave him a soft smile but he could tell that Dean was already thinking the worse. "I'd like to stay here for awhile since I've been away for so long. I have to make my decisions by the end of summer, so I have a couple months to decide."

"Do you think you will be able to come back for the wedding?" Jo asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Castiel gave her a big smile which she returned.

"Good, we were hoping that you could make our cake. It has to be perfect and I think anyone else would run away from Jo." Garth said and laughed when she punched his shoulder. "Sorry baby, but you know it's true!"

Talk then turned to Jo and Garth's wedding and Castiel hinted that he would be willing to make another wedding cake should it be needed in the future. He said this while looking pointedly at Sam and Jess. Sam blushed and looked away and Jess was giggling, her arms wrapping around one of Sam's to keep him from running off in embarrassment. 

An hour later Ellen disappeared into the kitchen to make something for supper. They had not planned on everyone staying around for so long, but thankfully she always had food on hand. It wasn't the main draw to the bar, but they did have a small menu. Despite her protests, Castiel followed her into the kitchen to help her cook.

"So, you haven't told him yet?" Jo asked as she sipped on a beer she'd swiped from Garth.

Dean shook his head. "No, I'll tell him later tonight. Thank you all for keeping it quiet for me." his friends stared at him and he shifted in his seat. "I didn't know about the internships he was offered. If he really wants to do it, I can't-"

"You don't say another word, Dean Winchester." It was Jess who spoke up, her words firm. "You won't know anything unless you talk to him. Don't go making his mind up for him. A relationship takes two people."

"But-" he started again, then winced as Jo smacked him upside the head, not gently either. "Ow!"

"You heard her, Dean. Don't go screwing this up for yourself. We'll all be here to keep hitting you if you try." Jo held her hand up threateningly when he opened his mouth again.

The next time he tried speaking, he was interrupted by Ellen and Castiel coming out of the kitchen with large platters of food. Cheeseburgers, French fries, steak sandwiches, salads and other finger foods were piled high and everyone made happy noises at the sight and smell. When the platters were set down and plates passed out, everyone started helping themselves. Castiel put a special plate down in front of Dean with a wink.

"I made this one just for you."

Dean grinned as he picked the cheeseburger up and bit into it. His eyes went wide as taste exploded in his mouth. The seasonings were perfect, the barbecue sauce was spicy and more cheese and bacon oozed out from the inside of the burger. The sound he made had everyone stopping what they were doing to stare at him, then they were all laughing.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Really, boy, there's a time and a place and this ain't it."

Castiel leaned down to press his lips to Dean's ear. "Wait until you try dessert."

Dean's face was red now from everyone laughing, but he couldn't stop himself from making little noises as he ate his burger. He enjoyed it even more because it was specifically made for him by Castiel. Castiel sat down beside him again and squeezed his leg under the table with a wink.

At this point, John, Mary and Cassandra showed up and joined them at the tables for dinner. Castiel gave his mother a hug and couldn't stop himself from glancing towards the door looking for his father. His mother gave him a sad smile and another hug before she sat down beside him. He knew they would have a lot to talk about, but that would be for later.

"Dean, have you told-" Mary started but Sam quickly cut her off.

"That tasted great! Thank you Ellen and Cas, I'm stuffed!" he said with a big smile before giving his mother a look that made her frown.

Castiel's brows furrowed in confusion as he turned to look at Dean who shrugged and looked away. His blue eyes narrowed, now knowing that something was being hidden from him. He was about to ask what, but Dean mouthed 'later'. Castiel continue to frown before turning back to food. No longer hungry, he pushed the plate away.

"If I knew that everyone would still be here this late, I would have saved the cake for dessert!" Ellen said as she got up from the table. "I hope you all saved some room. Castiel has something delicious smelling cooking in the oven."

Castiel and Ellen began picking up the empty plates and Dean grabbed one of the platters of food to bring into the kitchen. As soon as he entered the room, Dean's senses were assaulted with the smell of what he hoped to be pie cooking in the oven. After he set the platter down on one of the counters, he took the dishes from Castiel and put them in the sink. Castiel checked on what was in the oven and smiled and pulled out two trays. Apple, chocolate and strawberry turnovers lined each pan and Dean's mouth was watering instantly.

Dean left the sink to get a better sniff at the desserts, then had his hand swatted when he reached for one. He gave a slight pout when he was told to wait, then huffed.

"Either make yourself useful or get out of my kitchen!" Ellen said and snapped his ass with a towel. 

Dean scurried out of the kitchen and started cleaning up the table, his mother having already got most of it piled up. She gave him a concerned look as he picked up a pile of dishes, but he only shook his head in response. She then put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze and smiled.

"He loves you, Dean. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I hope so." his mom kissed him on the forehead and brushed a hand through his hair to calm him. "Thanks, mom."

When Dean got back into the kitchen with an armful of empty dishes, Castiel was arranging the turnovers neatly on another platter as they cooled. Ellen was elbows deep in the sink scrubbing away already, so he worked on getting the remaining bits of food scraped off the dishes into the trash. After piling beside the sink for Ellen to wash, he moved to her other side to start drying them.

"After you have your dessert, you better get a move on." Ellen spoke softly so that Castiel would not hear them. She glanced over her shoulder and saw he was entirely focused on what he was doing. "You're a Winchester. Nut up, boy!"

Castiel finished arranging the turnovers on the platter how he liked them, then grabbed a large tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer. There was already a stack of clean dishes and utensils set to the side along with a pile of napkins. He set the ice cream down so he could grab the platter and napkins to bring out into the other room.

"I can finish up here. You help your boyfriend, then get going."

"Yes, ma'am!" Dean said and gave her a smile and a salute before grabbing the tub of ice cream and dishes and followed Castiel out of the kitchen.

The women had all moved to one end of the table and were huddled around a large book that Cassandra had opened in front of her. She was making Jo's wedding dress and the book was filled with different designs and styles of gowns, as well as some fabric samples. The men were talking about the latest ball games and drinking beer. When Castiel announced dessert, they all got up and hurried over to get some.

Dean helped himself to an apple one and a large scoop of ice cream before he sat down to eat. He kept his pleasured sounds under control this time but Castiel still smirked at him. He ran his tongue lewdly along his spoon and winked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I think this is the most delicious turnover I've ever had. You are very skilled at baking, Castiel." Mary said as she took another bite of her chocolate turnover.

"Yes, he always has been." Cassandra said with a fond smile at her son. "I barely needed to show him how to do things. I've lost track of how many times Matthias and I were woken up by the smell of breakfast cooking, and that was when he was only eight!"

Castiel blushed at the attention, but he was grinning as he passed out his turnovers. "I learned from the best. College only taught me a few new things and techniques. Everything else came from you, mom." 

About twenty minutes later Dean and Castiel were excusing themselves to leave. As they said their goodbyes, everyone gave Dean the same look and he rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know!" he then flipped them off as they went out the door. Castiel was frowning at him again and Dean knew he wanted to ask. "I've got something to show you, Cas."


	2. Two

The apartment was a small two bedroom, one bath with an open living room and dining room and a big kitchen. The kitchen was the whole reason why Dean picked it out. Lots of counter space for cooking, an updated stove plus a large refrigerator/freezer combo. There was not much in the way of decorations yet, but Dean's stuff was scattered around the room making it looked lived in and cozy. Dean had one of the bedrooms set up for Castiel, hoping that the other would want to move in with him.

"You idiot, why wouldn't I want to move in with you? We've been dating for five years!" Castiel's smile faded and he got an angry look on his face as he pointed to his bedroom. "Why? Why the hell is there a bed in there? Do you not want to share your bed with me, Dean?" he shoved Dean against the hallway wall and held him there with a blue glare.

Dean's eyes had gone wide when Castiel had shoved him roughly against the wall. He quickly shook his head, "That's not it! I just didn't want to assume that you would want to move in with me. And if you did, that you would want to share a bed." his voice had started out strong but had quieted and gone soft by the time he finished speaking.

Castiel reached and hand up and gave him a hard flick to his forehead. "Dean Winchester, you are an idiot sometimes." he then leaned up to kiss where he flicked before kissing his lips. "Did you really think you could keep me out of your bed? You may end up wishing you didn't ask me to move in."

Dean visibly relaxed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and held him tight. "I'll never get sick of you, Cas. I'd get sick of pie first and that's never going to happen." he returned the kiss and made it deeper, sighing happily against the others mouth when it broke.

"So, is this what the others were hinting at back at the bar? I already knew you had an apartment and I kinda hoped you would be asking me to move in when I came home." he grinned up at the other, "I'm glad I was right."

Dean chuckled but shook his head. "Asking you to move in was only part of it. There is something I need to talk to you about though." his nerves were back and he was fidgeting. He took Castiel's hand and led him into the living room and had him sit on the couch. "Wait here for a minute?"

Castiel frowned in confusion but nodded his head. When Dean let go of his hand and then went into his room and shut the door, even he was starting to get nervous. With how Dean was acting, he knew this had to be something big. For a brief moment he wondered if Dean was going to propose to him, but then he quickly pushed the thought out of his head. They weren't at that stage yet. He hoped they would get there someday, but he was in no hurry.

"Cas, close your eyes." Dean called from down the hall.

He did as he was told. A moment later he heard the sound of shoes clicking across the hardwood floor until they came to a stop in front of him. He heard Dean take a deep breath and let it out slowly before he gave the okay to open his eyes.

Castiel sucked in a breath as soon as he did, eyes going wide. "Dean..."

"Well, what do you think?" Dean was smiling nervously and holding his hands out to his sides. 

Castiel's eyes started at the black, shiny shoes on his feet, then traveled slowly up his legs that were clad in wrinkle free black pants. A tucked in black button up shirt was next with a badge on the left side of his chest. A white shirt poked out underneath and a black tie between them. It was not a regular suit that one would wear out to a fancy dinner, but a police officer's uniform. Dean had mentioned he'd been taking some courses, but he refused to tell Castiel what they were. 'Just in case I change my mind,' he'd said.

Castiel stood up from his seat and walked a slow circle around Dean. His eyes moved over every inch of him, smirking at the way the pants hugged his ass, then stopped when he stood in front of him again. He placed his hands on Deans chest and slowly slid them up to rest on his shoulders for a moment before pulling him close for a hard kiss. The kiss was hungry and deep and Dean moaned into it. It only stopped when Castiel pushed him down onto the couch before straddling his lap, then kissed him again.

Dean chuckled into his boyfriend's mouth before gently pushing him away. "So I take it you like it then?"

"What do you think?" Castiel rocked his hips down into Dean's letting the other feel the growing hardness in his pants. "You look fuckin' sexy as hell. I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you." he surged forward and started attacking Dean's neck, sucking another deep purple bruise where neck met shoulder before his hands started clawing at his shit. "Wanna fuck you again."

Dean grabbed his hands to stop him and groaned softly as Castiel continued rocking against him. "Slow down, Cas. I still need to talk to you and I need to get it out while I can. After that, I'm all yours."

"Alright, but only because I love you." Castiel said easily and Dean smiled. Dean had not said it back to him yet, but he already knew Dean felt the same. He got off his lap and moved to the other end of the couch and pulled his legs up under himself.

"I went through training the same time Garth did. I've been an officer with the Lawrence Police for the past three months now. At the end of this month, I can put in a transfer request." He waited for Castiel to comment on that but he just looked at him in confusion with his head tilted. "Before you were talking about how much you enjoyed being in New York and that there are lots of opportunities there. Then when I found out earlier that you've been offered other internships..." he started fidgeting in his seat. "I was thinking, I mean if you wanted me to, I could transfer to New York so we could be together."

Castiel stared at him in silence before his words came out so softly Dean had to lean closer to hear them. "You'd do that for me? Move away from your family just to stay with me?"

"I've been thinking about it even before I finished my police courses. Not being able to see you all the time is much harder than I thought it would be. If you really want to stay out east, then I will go with you. We can fly back and visit with our family as often as we can. But yes, I'm willing to leave them to follow you, Cas. That's how serious I am about you. I...I need you."

Castiel's heart stopped beating for just a moment before it started pounding out a drum line. He crawled across the couch and back into Deans lap to give him a soft kiss. This was the closest Dean had come so far to saying 'I love you' but at the same time, Castiel heard so much more than that when Dean had said he needed him. His arms wrapped tightly around Dean as he pressed his face into his neck, inhaling deeply. He could feel himself trembling a bit as his emotions surged inside of him, and he could hear Dean's heart and breathing just as erratic as his own.

"I have the summer to make my decision on what I want to do. There is no need for me to go back to New York..."

"But there are more opportunities for you out there." Dean finished and Castiel nodded. "I'm not looking for an answer now. I know it will be a big step for us. As soon as you let me know what you want to do, I can talk to my boss, Rufus. He's going to give me a referral with the relocation change if I need it."

As Castiel sat on Dean's lap, running his hands everywhere he could reach, he started smiling. Then he was chuckling before full on laughing. "You're a cop."

"Yeah?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And I'm a baker."

"So? I'm not following you, Cas."

"I can make you donuts and bring them to you at work!" his laughing turned to actual giggles and Dean couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"You're going to make me fat."

Castiel leaned back enough so he could look Dean in the eyes, a wide grin on his face. "You won't get fat if we keep having lots of vigorous sex." his hips rocked again like before and his fingers started slowly unbuttoning Deans shirt. "We should burn off all that food we ate earlier."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and stood up, the other male wrapping his legs around his waist to hold himself up. Dean squeezed his ass as he carried his boyfriend down the short hall to the bedroom. After setting Castiel down on the bed and giving him a kiss, he pulled away with a smirk.

Castiel smiled in return as he watched Dean start to strip out of his uniform. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and tossed it to the side, then slowly pulled off the white shirt underneath, stopping every few seconds to tease. When Castiel whistled at him, Dean actually blushed a bit, bending down to take off his shoes as an excuse to look away. Once they were kicked to the side, he slowly undid his belt and pants and slid them down with his boxers until he was naked.

"Well? You just going to sit there staring Cas, or are you going to take your clothes off?" Dean strutted over to the bed and ran his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek. "Or did you change your mind?"

"Maybe I do want to stare at your for awhile longer. You are fuckin' sexy, Dean. And you're all mine." Castiel's voice had dropped a few notes lower from his growing lust. His hands then shot out and grabbed Dean by the waist and pulled him down onto the bed. "Okay, I'm done looking."

Their mouths crashed together in hungry kisses, a battle of teeth and tongues, until Dean submitted to Castiel with a groan and allowed himself to be pressed firmly into the mattress. Their kiss continued on, both of their hands working to get Castiel's clothes off, but neither wanting to break the kiss to do so properly. Dean let out a loud groan as Castiel rocked their hips together, the material of Castiel's jeans almost too much against Dean's bare and hard cock. He pushed the blue eyed male away with a sigh.

"Cas, take your damn clothes off."

While Castiel stripped, Dean rolled across the bed to get the lube from his bedside drawer. When he felt the bed bouncing around from Castiel moving around on it, he turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see Castiel bringing a hand down fast. Dean let out a yelp as his ass was smacked, then a curse as it happened again. His complaints soon stopped when he felt a hot mouth against his stinging cheeks, kissing away the pain. He turned a bit more to see his boyfriend smirking up at him right before his head went down again.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Dean dropped the lube onto the bed as his hands fisted into the sheets.

Castiel chuckled behind him before licking another slow path from his balls up and over his entrance which he pressed firmly against with his tongue. Dean spread his legs a bit more and raised his hips and Castiel gave his thigh a squeeze in encouragement. That hand was soon sliding slowly up Deans leg and around to palm at his hard cock which was now dripping with precome. He gave it a firm squeeze making Dean moan deeply.

As Castiel continued to lick into Dean's ass, one of his hands stroked him slowly while his other teased his own aching cock. He wanted to be inside Dean right now, but he loved making him a quivering mess like this almost more than actually fucking him. When he finally pulled away, Dean was panting hard and his eyes were blown and glazed over.

"I love seeing you fall apart like this, baby." he ran a hand over Dean's ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're still loose from earlier that I barely needed to do anything." he moved closer to him so he could rub his cock over Dean's ass, holding his cheeks apart so he could rub over his entrance. "Hand me the lube?"

Dean groped blindly in the blanket to find the bottle then tossed it to him as soon as he did. "Hurry, Cas. I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

He leaned forward so that he could kiss Dean, then pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "It's alright if you come, Dean." he placed a trail of kisses down his back until he was pressing another to one of his ass cheeks. "We have all the time we need. There is no reason to rush and we can do this again, and again, and again until we are both completely exhausted. Then we will do it one more time just to prove we can."

Dean snorted, "Just because you can relax and enjoy your time here, doesn't mean I can. I do still have to work. The last thing I need is to go into work and be harassed about not being able to sit!"

Castiel lubed himself up before pressing in slowly, groaning as Dean's tight heat wrapped around him. He paused only a brief moment before snapping his hips forward and drawing out another curse from Dean.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" When Dean shook his head no, Castiel smiled. "Then there are no problems." 

As Castiel started to slowly pick up the speed and power of his thrusts, Dean started moving back to meet the thrusts as best he could. Castiel leaned forward over Dean, his hips never stopping thrusting, he turned Dean's head so he could kiss him. The angle made it a bit hard, but that did not prevent them from kissing each other breathless. Dean nipped his boyfriend's lower lip drawing a soft moan from him, then he grinned.

"You're breathing hard there, Cas. You sure I'm going to be the one to come first?" Dean clenched his muscles on purpose and Castiel had to pause for a moment to take a shuddering breath before he could continue. "No need to hold back just for me."

Castiel smacked Dean's ass again before pulling completely out of him. Dean let out a whine that he tried to cover with a cough but he knew the other heard it. Castiel only chuckled as he rolled his boyfriend over before sliding back into him. He lifted Dean's legs up onto his shoulders as he bent forward to allow him to go as deep as possible. He then showed no mercy as he pounded into Dean so hard that the bed banged against the wall.

"Cas, fuck yes!" Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's back, his fingers digging into his shoulders as he held them close together. His head fell back against the bed and his body arched up off of it as his prostate was hit multiple times in a row. "Ah, fuck!"

Castiel's pace did not slow down as his mouth began to attack every inch of Dean's skin he could reach. He nipped and sucked until he left bruises behind before moving on to another spot to leave one there as well. His hands left Dean's hips to tease and torment his nipples until he was shaking beneath him and almost begging. 

Blue eyes locked onto green ones and with the next thrust, Dean was moaning out Castiel's name as he came. Hot streams of white shot out and coated his chest and stomach, some of it hitting Castiel as well. A few thrusts later and Castiel was moaning into Dean's neck as his hips stuttered with his own release. He didn't stop thrusting until he felt he was completely spent, then half collapsed on top of Dean. It was a few minutes before they had breath enough to speak.

"You...lose." Castiel said with a grin, making Dean roll his eyes.

"You just wait until I'm the one pounding into you. I know all of your weak spots, Cas, and you know I don't show any mercy." To prove his point, Dean started mouthing Castiel's neck before his mouth moved up to tug on his earlobe with his teeth, his tongue sliding over the shell before moving to the spot just behind it. At the soft moan from the other, Dean lifted his head with a grin. "See?"

"You say that like I should not be happy about it." Castiel rolled his hips, still half hard inside of Dean, making them both groan. "But you should know better by now. I like when you get aggressive with me, Dean. I'm looking forward to trying out the things you were talking about before on the phone."

Dean's cheeks turned red as he chuckled. "Yeah, later, maybe when I can move again." he squirmed and made a face at the drying come on his chest and stomach. "I think we should shower first."

"Why, we're just going to get dirty again." Castiel snatched his discarded shirt and wiped Dean off, but he refused to pull out of him just yet. "We're going to get very, very dirty." His hips continued to rock slowly, causing both of them to groan at the over stimulation but neither wanted to stop. Only when Dean started shaking did he pull out with a sigh. "I think I'm addicted to you, Dean Winchester. No matter how much I try, I can't stop touching you." a deep kiss followed his words then Dean pushed him away with a chuckle.

"I don't think you put much effort into it, Cas. Not that I'm really complaining."

Dean rolled out of the bed and stood up on shaky legs, having to lean back on it a moment while he regained his balance. Castiel crawled to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and nuzzled his neck. Dean allowed it for a moment before pulling away and heading for the bathroom. When he looked over his shoulder, Castiel was pouting at him from the bed.

"What are you waiting for? You still haven't seen the shower yet. It has massaging jets." Dean said with a wink over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom.

Castiel was up and off the bed and bolting after Dean like there were Hellhounds after him.

XXX

Castiel paced around Dean's apartment nervously, sending glances to the clock on the wall every few minutes and running his hands through his already messy hair. He had gone to lunch with his mother the day before and they had a long talk about what had been going on at home, and it had been mostly pleasant and enjoyable. When she brought up his father, things became tense. He wanted Castiel to come home to have dinner as a family, and to talk about things that were going on between them. They had not spoken in four years now, needless to say, a rift had formed between them.

He had hesitantly agreed to it and when he'd got back to his and Dean's apartment and told his boyfriend about it, Dean had only encouraged him to go. It had taken awhile for Castiel to calm down that night but not enough to sleep. His tossing and turning had kept Dean awake and made him grumpy the next morning. He understood though and so they did not fight about it. Dean made Castiel promise to make it up to him later before he'd left to go to work.

Originally Dean was going to go with him as moral support, but he had called earlier in the afternoon to tell Castiel that he had to pull a double shift to cover for someone else and so would not be able to go. The little bit of calm that Castiel had managed to gain quickly disappeared after that and he'd been pacing around the apartment ever since. 

Another glance at the clock showed that it was 5:30 and dinner was at six. With a sigh, Castiel went into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He hoped that by the time he reached his old house that his nerves would be calmed down enough that he wouldn't feel like throwing up anymore. He really wished that Dean was with him but at the same time it was probably best that he wasn't. He wasn't sure how the dinner would go and he didn't want Dean to feel awkward should a fight start.

When he reached the door, he hesitated, unsure of whether he should knock or just go in. His decision was taken from him as his mother opened the door with a smile. She had been watching out the window for him, a habit she had ever since he was younger. 

"Honey, I'm so glad you came." Cassandra pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let go until he returned it. When she pulled back enough to look at his face, she smiled fondly. "You look like a nervous wreck. If it makes you feel any better, your father has been pacing circles in his study for the past two hours."

Castiel had stiffened at the mention of his father but then relaxed and let out a bit of a chuckle at her words. "That makes me a bit happy. Is he still in there?"

His mother nodded and stepped to the side to allow her son into the house so she could close the door. "Dinner will be another fifteen minutes or so. Why don't you go in and talk to him? Maybe that way we'll all be able to enjoy dinner like we used to." when Castiel opened his mouth to apologize, she interrupted him by giving him another hug. "You have nothing to apologize for, Castiel, so I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth. Now go on. I'll call you when dinner is ready." She gave him a swat on the butt to get him moving and smiled as she headed for the kitchen.

Castiel took a few deep breaths to ground himself before moving towards the back of the house where his father's study was located. The door was closed down but not shut, but he still knocked on it to announce his presence. He heard shuffling inside and what passed as a curse for his father before the door was pulled open to revealed a slightly ruffled man.

"Castiel, welcome home." Matthias said with a tight smile. "How have you been?"

"Um, fine. I'm glad to be back. Nothing has changed since I've been gone." Castiel could not look his father in the eyes, his blue ones moving around the room before settling onto a random spot on the desk behind his father. 

"That is one of the things I love about this town. It's comfortable and familiar...uncomplicated." Matthias had been holding his bible before Castiel came in and he set it down on his desk. "Thank you for coming to dinner. Your mother has really missed you. I've really missed you too." the last part was added softly, so much so that Castiel almost didn't catch it.

Finally Castiel looked up to meet his father's gaze. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking or moving, both afraid to be the first to speak. Castiel started to fidget under his father's gaze, but a moment later the man pulled him into his arms in a tight hug, just like his mother had minutes before.

Hesitantly, Castiel brought his arms up to hug his father back, unsure of how to respond. He had expected anger and maybe some disgust from his father, but not this. When his father did not let go of him, he slowly relaxed and buried his face in his shoulder, eyes burning with the start of tears.

"Castiel, please forgive me." When Matthias pulled away from him, his own eyes were filled with tears. "I was a monster for treating you so badly and even worse for not apologizing before you left for New York." he pulled away further to lean against his desk, a hand wiping over his face and then up into his hair like Castiel does. "We are taught to love others and care for them no matter what, and I cast you away. My own son. I should be the one to be there for you the most. I've failed you as a father."

"Dad, don't." Castiel's voice cracked and it was taking everything he had to keep himself from sobbing. He'd never seen his father like this before and it tore at his heart. "I know that you are even more religious than I am and hold God in your heart. Even if we are told to love all, it's not an easy thing to do when another part says that it is wrong to love someone of the same gender. I am still me, that changes nothing. I still believe in God and I still pray. I'm no less than I was before."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Matthias spoke softly.

"You will always be my son, Castiel. I will never hate you or abandon you again. This is just going to take awhile to get used to after hearing that it is wrong for so long. While you were away, I could pretend it never happened, but that isn't fair to you. If I reject that part of you, then I am rejecting you. I promise you that I will try to be more accepting and tolerant. God has taught me that much, and I will do my best to fulfill it. I know I don't deserve it, but can you ever forgive me?"

When Castiel hugged his father in answer, they both started crying openly. A soft knock at the door had them both turning to see Cassandra standing there with teary eyes and a smile on her face.

"And here I thought I would have to lock you two in a room together for awhile to get past this. You both can be stubborn fools when you want to be."

Matthias chuckled as he straightened up and wiped off his face. "That is true. Now, why don't the three of us go down and eat? I've been smelling that lasagna for awhile now and I'm starving."

By the time dinner was over and Castiel was ready to leave a couple hours later, the three of them were almost back to how they used to be. Things between Castiel and his father were still a little tense, but he believed that his father truly wanted to change and be more accepting. Over dinner Matthias had said that he had liked Dean the moment they first met and was happy that he and Castiel were together.

"He has a good heart." Matthias said as they stood near the front door. "From what John and Mary tell me, he worked hard to get his own place and to become a police officer, mostly because of you. I am happy that he makes you happy, Castiel."

"Dad..." The two of them hugged again before Castiel hugged his mother goodbye.

When he got back to his and Dean's apartment, he was in such a good mood that he made an apple pie. After Dean got home a few hours later and devoured half the pie, Castiel made good on his word and repaid him for keeping him up the previous night. By the time they were done, Castiel was sore but happy and sated and curled into Dean's arms with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad things worked out with your father, Cas. I still wish I could have been there for you, but glad that I didn't need to be." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead as his arms wrapped tighter around him.

"I admit that I was fearing the worst when he wanted me over, but you're right. I got lucky with how things turned out. I know it's not perfect yet, but I believe that we will be able to work things out. Dad even wants you to come over for dinner soon so he can apologize to you too for how he was acting. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he said that by treating me badly he was also treating you the same, and you did not deserve it when you have such a good heart." Dean snorted and Castiel chuckled. "His words, not mine. I think all of you is good."

"You are so sappy, Cas." Dean teased, then let out a long yawn. "I have to pull another double tomorrow. Gonna pass out now." the words had barely left his lips before he had fallen asleep.

Castiel smiled as he watched him sleep for a few minutes before he too finally felt his eyes grow heavy. He placed a light kiss on Dean's lips before he snuggled into him to sleep.

XXX

The next day while Dean was working, Castiel busied himself around the apartment. He finally got around to unpacking his suitcase and got everything washed up and put into the closet. He also stripped and washed the bed sheets and vacuumed all the floors. The kitchen was mopped and all the counters were wiped down and cleaned properly. He then organized the kitchen the way he liked it before he sat down to reward himself with a piece of the apple pie he'd made the night before.

When it got close to lunch time, Castiel began cooking. He knew Dean had left this morning in a hurry and had not grabbed more than a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. He also knew that would not be anywhere near enough food for him, especially when he was working a double shift. He made up potato salad, baked beans with hot dogs in it and a large grinder with multiple meats and veggies on it. It was his way of sneaking more vitamins into Deans diet. He still couldn't get him to eat a regular salad. He grabbed some water and soda for drinks.

Once everything was finished, Castiel packed everything up into a large cooler. Since it was a nice day, he decided to walk to the police station instead of calling someone for a ride. While the cooler was heavy, it was nothing he couldn't handle. It took him a half hour to get to the station in the middle of town and by then he also was ready for lunch.

Garth greeted him with a big smile and a hug when he entered. "Heya Castiel! Sorry to break it to you but Dean isn't here right now. A couple of teens are causing trouble and he went to give them a verbal spanking." when he spotted the cooler, he pouted. "Is that his lunch? Jo's never brought me lunch..."

Castiel chuckled and moved the cooler away when Garth reached for it. "Sorry Garth, but hands off. I didn't make enough for everyone here. I promise I will next time. Trust me when I say that if Dean comes back and finds you ate all his food, he will be very, very angry. You know how he gets with food."

Garth pulled his hand away, his pout turning into a smile. "I hope you're not spoiling him too much. I don't think the boss can take hearing Dean brag about you any more than he already does."

Castiel felt his cheeks heat at that. "I can't make any promises."

"Garth, get your ass back to work! I don't pay you to sit around and chat with the civvies!" a deep voice boomed out from the back office. A minute later and the owner came out and made a beeline right for Castiel. "You must be the one Winchester never shuts up about."

"My name is Castiel." he said and held out his hand. The older man looked at it a moment before taking a firm grip and shaking.

"Rufus Turner." Rufus eyed Castiel up and down before he dropped his hand. "So, you're Matthias' son, correct? Great man, we play poker every Tuesday night. He's got a terrible poker face."

Blue eyes blinked a few times in confusion, "My father plays poker on Tuesdays?"

"Oh yeah, he even brings the booze sometimes. He's got shitty taste in alcohol, though I suppose it's because he doesn't drink much himself. I won't complain about free booze, even if we have to listen to him preach through most of the game afterwards." Rufus suddenly slapped Castiel on the back, causing him to stagger forward a bit. "Why don't you come back into my office and we can talk more?"

Dean arrived back at the station a half hour later dragging a pissed off looking old man wrapped in a blanket behind him. After depositing him in one of the two empty cells they had, he sat down at his desk with a groan. He'd already been on his feet all morning and then when he was on his way back to the station, he'd spotted the old man wandering around town completely butt naked. The man had tried to run when he saw Dean, but he was no match for the younger man. After a short tussle, Dean had gotten the man into the back of his cruiser with the help of another officer on duty. On the way back the old man had been loud and obnoxious and Dean didn't know what he was yelling about most of the time.

"I can't wait until today is over. I think I've had enough crazy for the day." Dean started poking through his desk for the candy bar he had stashed there only to remember he'd already eaten that and his sandwich a few hours ago. "Dammit."

"I've got some news to cheer you up then." Garth spun around in his chair and came to a slow stop facing the other male. "Castiel is here!" 

"What, where?" Dean immediately sat up and looked around but did not see the familiar head of dark hair or piercing blue eyes. 

Garth spun in his chair again and pointed to the office in the back. "He's with Rufus in his office."

"What the hell is he doing with him?" Dean was up out of his chair and heading for the back office as he spoke. The door was shut and that made him nervous, but he relaxed when he heard Rufus laughing hard. He knocked on the door and went in when he was given the okay.

"Dean, you lucky bastard, I have no idea what he sees in a spoiled brat like you, but you better not let this one go!" Rufus slapped Castiel on the back making the younger male chuckle.

Dean spotted the large cooler sitting at Castiels feet and he grinned. "Oh, I'll never let him go. Even if he files a restraining order on me, he's stuck with me."

"Careful Dean, I know where you sleep."

"Yeah, right beside you."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Alright, get the hell out of my office you two before I vomit. Dean, you've got an hour break. I don't care how you use it, but I don't want to hear about it."

"Yes, sir!" Dean gave Rufus a mock salute and the other swore at him until he and Castiel were out of the office. Once they were, he pulled his boyfriend close for a kiss. "Did you bring me lunch, baby?"

"I did. I've had to chase off three people here who wanted it. You should be happy I'm good at scaring people away when I need to." Castiel opened the cooler and pulled out the grinder and handed it to Dean with a grin. "Let's go eat outside. You're going to make a mess eating that."

In seconds Dean had tore into the cling wrap to get at his sandwich and he nodded with a mouthful of food. Castiel led his boyfriend out of the building and to a small grassy area across the street where a few benches and a picnic table were. He set the cooler down and pulled out the rest of the food while the other continued to devour the grinder. As soon as Dean swallowed the last bite of the grinder, he handed him a can of soda.

"You know just what I need without me having to say anything. You must be psychic, Cas." Dean grinned as he took the soda and cracked it open. 

Blue eyes rolled, "No, I just know you very well. You've been working long shifts and I know you have been too tired to pack a proper lunch. I'm just doing what any considerate boyfriend would do." Castiel helped himself to some of the potato salad and a tuna sandwich he'd made for himself. "And no, I did not bring you pie. You ate the rest of that the other day and I've not had time to make another yet. Besides, you eat too much pie that little pudge you have will only get bigger."

Dean pouted and looked down at his stomach and poked it. "I'll do more sit ups when I train. Anyway, I always eat a lot and I've never had problems before!"

"You won't be saying that when you're thirty."

Dean gave him a playful shove for that as he loaded his plate with potato salad and grabbed a small bag of chips. He really had thought of everything. He grinned as he pictured Castiel as a housewife, baking in their kitchen with a frilly apron on. Then the image shifted and the other male was wearing only the apron.

"What?" Castiel asked when he noticed Dean staring at him and smirking. "Your mind is in your happy place, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Dean winked as he popped a chip into his mouth. "I can't help it when you're around, Cas. Especially when you go all domestic on me like this. My little housewife."

Castiel was silent a moment, his eyes narrowed as his mind went through different scenarios, then he chuckled. "You were picturing me only wearing an apron while cooking, weren't you?"

"Fuck, Cas, you really are psychic! I bet you can't guess what it looked liked."

"Knowing you...probable pink with a big heart on the front of it and lots of frills. And I was probably licking the mixing spoon in an obscene way." Castiel picked up his own spoon and started licking it just how he knew Dean would like.

The effects were almost instant. Deans eyes darkened and became hooded and his breath hitched before picking up. His mouth worked as if he were trying to speak, but no words came out. Instead he slowly ran his tongue over his lips before unconsciously leaning closer towards his boyfriend, eyes locked onto his mouth. 

"Cas..." Dean finally managed to get out, but at that point the other had gone back to eating.

"Yes, Dean?" Now finished with his own lunch, Castiel started picking up after them, purposely avoiding looking at Dean. Only when he had everything packed away again did he turn around when Dean's hands grabbed his waist. "I'm sorry, were you still hungry?"

"You know that's not it you little tease." Dean swatted his boyfriends ass before pulling him onto his lap. "If we weren't out in public I'd have you pressed into this table by now." he nipped at Castiel's lip when the other chuckled at him.

"That brings back memories." Castiel rocked his hips firmly but slowly against Deans drawing out a hiss from him. "Remember that time back in school, in the library?"

Dean let out a groan as his head fell forward to rest on one of his boyfriend's shoulders. "Yeah, how could I not? It was the first time we fucked." he made a pleased sound in his throat when Castiel's fingers slid into his hair, fingers gently scratching at the scalp. "I still jerk off to that memory."

"Good to know." Castiel said against Dean's ear before running his tongue along the shell of it and nipping the lobe. "I do too."

Dean's arms slid around his boyfriend's waist and held him tight to his lap, his hips starting a rhythmic rolling that had them both panting. He let out a long groan when Castiel leaned farther forward so he could nip and suck at his neck. Castiel tugged at his short hair, urging him to tilt his head and he complied. His boyfriend immediately started attacking one of his sensitive spots just under his jaw over the pulse point. A nip of teeth had him cursing and bucking his hips up hard.

"Cas, we can't do this out here. I'm still on the job and we're in public." His mind said one thing but his body was acting on its own. He didn't even know when one of his hands had sneaked its way into the front of the others pants. "Fuck!" this time his back arched as Castiel pinched one of his nipples. When did the other even get his hand under his shirt?

"Mm, you're right." Giving one last suck to Deans neck to make sure the hickey was dark and tweaking his nipple again before pulling completely away. "Your break is almost over now anyway. We don't have time for this."

Dean stared up at Castiel in confusion for a moment before his mind caught up with what was going on. "You fuckin' cock tease." he grumbled as he adjusted himself in his pants before standing.

Blue eyes looked at him in innocence. "As much as I would love to send you back to work in a ruined uniform," his eyes wandered down Dean's body to stare at his crotch for a moment, his meaning clear, before he looked back up, "I promised Rufus that I would make sure you would behave yourself. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you late getting back to work?"

As Castiel moved away from Dean to grab the cooler, he suddenly found himself grabbed and shoved face down on the table. He groaned as he felt Dean press up against him, grinding himself into his ass, while one hand reached around to grab him through his pants.

"You can't bullshit me, Cas. I know how much effort it's taking you not to rip my clothes off and fuck me." Dean was leaning over the other so they were pressed chest to back, his mouth brushing over Castiel's ear. He squeezed the hardness between the others leg and smirked when he groaned. "You think I'm going to let you leave me like this so you can go home and jerk yourself off?"

Castiel let out a groan and dug his fingers into the top of the table, his hips rocking back against Deans on instinct. "Dean!" his voice dropped a note or two lower as he became even more aroused than he already was. "Fuck, where did you park?"

"Behind the station." he replied with a grin, understanding why Castiel asked. He made no moved to get off the other nor did he stop rubbing the other through his pants. "But we don't have time for that and I shouldn't get my uniform dirty, remember?" he ground his hips slowly against his boyfriends ass in revenge, his eyes falling shut as he enjoyed the friction.

Castiel managed to raise himself up enough to turn and look at Dean over his shoulder. "You're uniform won't get dirty if I swallow it all."

"Fuck!" Dean's hips stuttered and he had to take a quick step away from Castiel before he ended up coming in his pants. He'd momentarily forgotten that Castiel could make him come just as easily with dirty talk as with physical touch. "Let's go."

Castiel let out a bit of a squeak as he was suddenly yanked up from the table by his arm. He let Dean drag him away back towards the station so they could get to his car. Unfortunately, they did not make it there.

"Dean, we gotta go!" Garth yelled as he ran out the front door of the station. "Big accident on the highway and they need help."

Both Dean and Castiel groaned in frustration.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until later to pick up where we left off." Castiel was smiling a little but his pupils were still blown with lust. "I'll make it up to you when you get home."

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss, ending it with a nip to his lower lip. "You damn well better. Now I have to go deal with a mess with my dick hard as a rock." Dean slapped Castiel's ass as he left him to climb into the cruiser with Garth, then drove off.

Castiel sighed as he went back to the picnic table to get the cooler, then stopped at the store to pick something up for dinner before heading home. He emptied the cooler before putting it away, then went about making a fruit salad. He knew Dean would be disappointed at the lack of pie, but he was serious when he'd said he didn't want him to eat it all the time. Dean may not care about his health, but that didn't mean nobody else did. He knew Sam also pestered his brother about it.

Around three o'clock he started cutting up veggies into the crock pot to make a roast beef for dinner. If he timed it right, which he usually did, and assuming Dean got home on time, the food would be done just as he was walking through the door. 

With that out of the way, Castiel went to relax on the couch and read through his internship offers and do some research on his potential employers. He still had not made a decision about what he wanted to do yet. It did help him a little bit knowing that Dean was willing to move with him, but at the same time he did not want Dean to be away from his family. They were all a tight bunch and he understood how hard it could be. He had a hard time being away from Dean while he was in college. If he decided to move for internship, there was a good chance he would end up staying there. While Dean was willing to follow him, he didn't know if the other male wanted to make the move permanent.

There was also the option of not taking any of the internships and starting up his own bakery here in Kansas. The only problem with that was that he did not have much of a savings at this point to be able to afford buying a property. He would never ask to borrow money from Dean or his family and asking his own was out of the question. If his parents didn't already own their house, funds would be tight. Being a pastor didn't make much and his mother was not working.

With a sigh, Castiel grabbed a notebook and pen off the coffee table before flopping back into the cushions. On each page he wrote at the top each of his options, then started a list of pros and cons beneath them. Then on another page he worked out the costs that would be involved with starting up his own place with a list of his current income and expenses. Each page was then torn out and laid side by side on the table for a better look.

After going over his notes for two hours, Castiel decided that he need to give his eyes, and mind, a break. He changed into his running pants and left the apartment to go for a jog. Along the way he ran into Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy. Castiel had heard a lot about the woman Charlie had been seeing while he was in New York so he asked them out for drinks so they could get to know each other.

He was not surprised to learn that Dorothy, or Dory as Charlie called her, was a very bold and strong woman who was not afraid to voice her opinions. She also had a way of talking about her day as if she were in some kind of battle and it wasn't long before Castiel realized why Charlie liked her so much. The redhead was always going on about adventures and seeing the world. She finally met someone who shared her ideas and the two were currently planning on a trip to New Zealand. Charlie claimed it had nothing to do with the Lord of the Rings movies but everyone else knew better.

Two hours later and he was leaving the Roadhouse with the girls, sides sore from laughing so much, and only a little wobbly from the few drinks he'd had. After saying goodbye, Castiel hurried back to the apartment to the food he had cooking. He normally did not leave for such long periods when cooking, but he was not worried so much when it was just a crock-pot on and not the oven. As soon as he opened the apartment door, his nose was assaulted with the pleasant aroma of the roast beef and veggies cooking.

Later, Dean arrived home just as Castiel was setting the small table. A long groan coming from the doorway had him lifting his head and smiling at the look on his boyfriends face.

"Welcome home, Dean."

"Oh babe, that smells awesome." Dean kicked his shoes off at the door and started stripping out of his button up shirt as he crossed the room.

"You have time to take a shower before it's done." Castiel said after giving Dean a kiss, then swatted his ass. "Just don't fall asleep in there. I've been cooking all day for you and I'll be pissed if you don't eat any of it."

Dean chuckled as he gave his boyfriend another kiss. "Yes Dear."

If Dean were not tired and hungry, his shower would have lasted much longer than the ten minutes he was in there. One of his requirements for an apartment was for there to be good heat and water pressure, and this apartment had both. The pressure was soothing after a long day at work and it was a good stress reliever. When he came out of the bathroom, Castiel was setting the last of the food on the table.

Castiel's breath hitched when he caught sight of Dean walking towards him. He wore a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips and water dripped from his hair to run down his bare chest. Castiel licked his lips and bit back the groan that wanted to come out. He muttered under his breath about needing to eat dinner first before he could have dessert. Judging by the way Dean started grinning at him, it didn't go unheard.

"Too tempting for you, Cas?" Dean ran a hand across his chest and wiped up a drop of water before slowly licking it off, then winked. "Should I put on a shirt?"

Castiel's reply was to quickly sit down in his chair to keep himself from jumping the other male. "Sit down and eat your supper, Dean." his voice had dropped lower like it did when he was aroused and he cursed himself for his libido. "I know you're hungry, so eat. Besides, if I were to jump you now, you'd only fall asleep on me."

"Hey, I've never fallen asleep while having sex before!" he huffed as he sat down and started filling his plate with the roast beef and vegetables.

Blue eyes rolled. "I can see you struggling to stay awake. The shower only relaxed you even more. As soon as you finish eating, you are going to bed. Don't make me tie you down, because you know I will."

Dean grinned. "Promise?"

After that, all teasing was done as Dean took a bite of the meat, his eyes closing in pleasure as the taste exploded across his tongue. The meat was tender and practically fell apart in his mouth and the amount of seasoning was just right. Castiel was a born natural when it came to cooking. Dean didn't think the other could make something taste bad even if he tried.

"I lucked out finding a great guy who loves food to be my boyfriend. Even if I spend all day cooking, just seeing your face and hearing you moan as you eat makes it all worth it." Castiel chuckled as he too began to eat after finally pulling his eyes off of the man across from him.

Dean's cheeks turned a bit pink and he smiled a bit sheepishly. "I can't help it, it's delicious. If there was porn for food, this would be it." he took another bite and this time let out a long pleased sigh. "You're right; I'm going to end up fat if you keep feeding me like this."

"And I'll still love you and feed you pie." This time Castiel sent his boyfriend a wink when he saw Dean perk up at the word pie. "Sorry, no pie for dessert tonight. There's a fruit salad in the fridge if you want something sweet."

"It's not dessert if it has the word 'salad' in it." Dean muttered around his fork.

The rest of the meal went by quietly as they finished eating. While Castiel cleaned up the dishes, Dean went to sit in the living room to watch the news. The reporters were currently talking about the accident that had happened earlier that afternoon and Dean grimaced. It had been a five car pileup because some idiot was not only texting and driving, but drinking a beer at the same time. There had been a tractor trailer that had to swerve off the road to avoid hitting him and ended up rolling over and catching fire because of it. Thankfully no one was hurt bad, but some of the cars were totaled. 

As Dean put his feet up on the coffee table, he accidentally kicked a notebook and sent it scattering to the floor. He cursed as he picked them up, pausing when he saw that the loose pages had lists on them. With a frown, he spread them across the table so he could look at them better, then realized exactly what they were. Castiel had made lists about the internship offers he'd received. On each of the lists was his own name, but it was only in the 'pro' column on one of the sheets, the one marked 'shop' at the top of the page.

"Oh."

Dean turned around to see Castiel standing there looking nervous and embarrassed. He wouldn't meet his eyes and he started chewing on his lower lip.

"I was just thinking about them today. I still haven't made any decisions yet." When Castiel looked up and finally met Dean's gaze, he winced internally. He looked hurt. With a soft sigh, he walked over to sit beside him on the couch. 

"Why my name is in the 'con' side on all of them except for one? I already told you that I was planning on transferring as soon as I knew where you were going. At the time I only knew about one of your offers, but that doesn't change anything." He turned so his body was facing the smaller male and frowned. "Unless...you don't want me going with you? Were you planning on breaking things off with me, Cas?"

Castiel dropped his gaze to his lap. "Do we have to talk about this tonight? You've had a long day and should get some sleep."

"If you think I can sleep right now, you're a fucking idiot." Dean snapped and reached out to force Castiel to look at him. "Now answer the question!"

"I told you that I haven't decided anything yet." at the hard and angry look from Dean, Castiel sighed. "I was just going over my options Dean. I know you said that you would go with me, but your life is here. I don't want you to uproot your whole life just for me."

"Don't you think that is my decision to make? Fuck Cas, I've never been this serious about anyone before. Being away from you for four years, excluding short visits, was hard enough. I'm not going to go through that again."

Castiel pulled away from Deans hands and scooted back on the couch. "Then yes, I was going to break things off with you. If that is the only way to keep you from following me, then I will do it. I won't let you leave your family behind, Dean. I know it will make you miserable after a while and I won't put you through that."

"God dammit!" Dean yelled and got to his feet, flipping over the coffee table in his anger, once again sending the papers scattering around the floor. "You know what? Fuck you, Cas!" he stormed down the hall to their room and paused outside of it. "I think it's best that you sleep in the other bed tonight." with that, he entered the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Castiel pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them as his body trembled as he held back his tears. He knew that Dean would react this way and that is why he wasn't going to bring the internships up to him until he'd made a decision. Now Dean assumed that he was going to take one of them and break up with him. He hadn't even decided about that part of it either. He loved Dean and did not want to break up with him at all. The thought of doing it caused him pain, but seeing Dean miserable was even worse.

Around midnight he finally got up from the couch and went into the spare bedroom that hadn't been used yet. At least the sheets were clean and the pillow was soft. Even so, he doubted he'd sleep tonight. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and called Charlie, knowing the redhead wouldn't mind him calling so late.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story. I hope everyone who liked Of Jocks and Bookworms was not disappointed with this follow up. There will be more stories in this verse as well, so you can look forward to that. :)

The next day, Dean woke up extra early for work and left without even eating breakfast. He did not want to chance running into Castiel as he was still pissed off with him. He also knew his own temper and did not want to end up saying something he would regret. The last thing he wanted to do was to make things worse between them.

He stopped at a convenience store on the way in to work to grab some donuts and coffee for himself and the others at the station. When he got back into his car, his phone rang and he pulled it out to see who was calling. Seeing 'Cas' on the screen, he made a face and hit the ignore button.

"Mornin' Dean!" Garth said cheerfully when he entered the station. When he saw the state Dean was in, he frowned. "Hey, you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Dean dropped a bag into the smaller males lap as he moved past him to his own desk. "I just didn't get much sleep last night. And no, not from what you are thinking."

Garth grinned around a mouthful of doughnut, white powder already all over his face. "I figured that much. If it was because of Castiel, you are normally grinning like a fool when you come in. And sometimes limping."

Dean flinched but said nothing more about it. He had a pile of paperwork to finish from the accident the day before as well as some others he'd been putting off. If he waits much longer to finish them, Rufus will kick his ass. He had no desire to piss his boss off today, something that was never good when he himself was already in a bad mood, so he got to work right away.

It wasn't even a half an hour later when Garth was standing in front of his desk and frowning down at him.

"Is there a reason Castiel is calling my phone instead of yours?" Garth nodded towards the phone on Dean's desk. "He's on line one."

Dean didn't even look at his phone, "Tell him I'm busy, which I am, and to stop bothering me."

Garth's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Dean, is something-"

"I said that I'm fucking busy!" Dean snapped and Garth looked hurt before he went scurrying back to his desk.

Garth snatched his phone off the cradle and nearly dropped it twice before getting it to his ear. "Er, heya Cas. Dean can't take a call right now, he's busy." he glanced sideways at Dean to see that the other male actually was working. He let out a low whistle. If Dean was working like that, it meant he was trying to keep his mind off of something. "So, you two alright? Dean is a bit...out of it."

Castiel sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, he'll probably be a pain to work with today."

"Eh, nothing I've not dealt with before. Just promise me you'll fix it when he gets out of work today. I don't like seeing my friends fighting."

There was a long pause. "I'll do my best."

After Garth hung up the phone, he saw Dean gathering up all the paperwork and folders on his desk to bring them to the person who took care of them after that. His eyes were still hard and his bad mood was surrounding him like a cloud. Garth looked at his calendar and actually winced. He was pretty sure Dean had forgotten what today was and his mood was only going to get worse.

Fantastic.

"Hey Dean, today's the sixth." Garth had gotten up from his desk and followed after the other male. 

"No shit Sherlock." Dean deposited the papers and folders down on the desk in a messy pile, then turned to give the other man a look.

Garth braced himself as he took a breath, "So you do remember what is going on today, right? In about," a quick glance at the clock on the wall showed that it was just about 8 a.m. "five minutes?"

Just then the front door to the station opened and Rufus came in with a scrawny male behind him. He looked barely eighteen years old and very out of place. His uniform was loose on him and his tie was on backwards, instantly reminding Dean of Castiel. When the boy caught sight of Dean and Garth, he gave a shy wave then promptly walked into a desk.

It was at that moment that Dean remembered and his eyes went wide. "Oh fuck."

"Winchester, Fitzgerald, this scrawny ass kid is Alfie. He's fresh out of the academy and you," Rufus pointed a finger at Dean, "are in charge of him. He's your new partner. Good luck." Rufus actually snorted a laugh as he turned and headed into his office leaving.

"Actually, my name is Samandriel. The other guys at the academy just called me Alfie." he was holding out his hand, "you can call me what you like, I don't mind."

Since Dean was just standing there staring and looking like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell, Garth stepped forward and took the boys hand.

"I'm Garth and this is Dean. Nice to meet you, Alfie." The two shook hands and Garth looked at Dean expectantly.

Finally Dean snapped out of it and shook Alfie's hand as well, surprised at the grip the other gave him. "I guess we're partners." a moment of déjà vu hit him as he recalled saying those words before. "Lucky for you, it's not too crazy around here."

"I don't mind if it is quiet, I'll still be helping people." Alfie smiled as he looked between the two in front of him.

"So, what brought you to a town like ours, Alfie? Normally everyone wants to go to the city where there is more opportunity." 

"I heard that there was a spot opening up soon for a full-time position. I thought it would be best to start in a smaller town to get more experience before moving on, assuming I decide to. I rather like small towns like this one."

When Dean realized that Alfie was referring to his own position, his bad mood was back. Unless things changed between him and Castiel, he wouldn't be going anywhere. He didn't know what that would mean for Alfie, but assumed the kid would be sent somewhere else. Dean wondered if he should talk to Rufus about the possibility that he'd be staying, but decided to wait a bit longer until he was sure. If he changed his mind to stay, he doubted that Rufus would give him the referral if he changed his mind again later to leave.

Garth noticed the change in Dean's mood and quickly lead Alfie away to go meet the other people that were in the station at this time. Dean, meanwhile, went back to his desk to start working on more paperwork.

Garth and Alfie currently stood talking in the break room in the back of the station, away from Deans bad mood. Alfie was frowning and looking a bit down but cheered up a bit when Garth told him Dean's mood was not because of him.

"He's having a bit of a spat with his boyfriend. I promise that Dean is not usually like this and is a nice and fun guy to be around. I'm sure once he gets out of his mood he will be more welcoming." Garth gave him a pat on the shoulder. "When our shift ends, I'll take you around to meet everyone. You must be feeling out of place not knowing anyone."

Alfie nodded and smiled in thanks, "I don't, but I've never had a problem making friends. I just hope that Dean and I get along well, especially if we are going to be partners. Is there anything I should know about him?"

"Pie. Dean loves pie more than anything. So if you ever need to make a peace offering, that would be it. Like I said though, he's actually easy to get along with. Don't let the tough guy exterior fool you. He's a big softy."

"Alfie!" Dean yelled from the front of the station. "We've got a call, get your ass out here!"

Alfie looked nervous again and Garth chuckled. "A softie, I promise. No go on!"

When Alfie and Garth came out of the back, Dean was waiting by the front door swinging the keys around on his finger. "You can gossip like girls later, let's go."

The pair left the station and climbed into Dean's cruiser. Dean flicked the lights on but not the siren as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. He shot Alfie a sideways look and saw the boy fidgeting in his seat. He didn't know if it was nerves from going out on a job or if it was because of Dean himself.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Relax kid, I'm not going to bite you." he pulled the small notebook from his pocket and passed it to the smaller male so he could read it. "Looks like there was a break in at the whole foods store on Main Street but the perp is no longer there. We're going to question the clerk and any other witnesses there, got it?"

"Y-yeah, I can do that." Alfie slowly relaxed when he found out they were not going to be doing anything more dangerous. He was trained for it, but he'd rather it not happen on his first day.

When they got to the whole foods store they found that it was closed to keep customers away, but the clerk was waiting for them at the door. To Dean's surprise, it was Dory. He had not recognized her voice over the phone. She had sounded a bit scared when she called, and when he spotted Charlie sitting at a table in the back of the store, he realized why.

"You doing okay, Dory?" Dean asked as he and Alfie were let into the store. There was glass on the floor from the busted front door as well as food scattered throughout the store from tipped over shelves. Nothing too serious as far as he could see. "Was anyone hurt?"

Dory shook her head and scowled. "No, I was in storage when he came in and no one else was here. He used a brick to smash the front door then left out the back. I'm still cleaning up and doing inventory so I don't know what has been stolen yet." she looked towards the back to where Charlie sat talking to someone but the shelves were blocking their view of the other person. "If she had come in a few minutes earlier..." her voice shook a bit before she shook her head. "Anyway, if you want to see the surveillance tapes, the computer is in the small room out back. Help yourself."

"Alfie, I'm going to check out the video. You start getting statements from Dory and anyone else who is here."

"Ah, right!" Alfie pulled out his own notepad and dropped it and the pen on the floor at Dory's feet. His face was bright red as he stood back up, made even worse as Dory and Dean exchanged amused looks. 

Dean shook his head as he headed towards the back of the store to find the room Dory had mentioned. He picked up a shelving unit in one of the isles that would be too heavy for a woman Dory's size, then closed a freezer door that was left open. Finally finding the room, he was happy, but a bit concerned, to find it unlocked.

He pulled up the computer chair and woke up the monitor and found that one of the cameras was out. The one watching the front door. He cycled through the other ones to make sure they were all working, only to stop when he found himself looking at Charlie and the person she'd been speaking to. Castiel sat across from her and was holding a bag of ice against the side of his face and looking grumpy. He could tell by Charlie's exaggerated movements that she was scolding him for something and Dean was afraid to find out what it was about.

Deciding to worry about that later, and also not wanting to go out to speak with Castiel right now, Dean minimized the current video feed to open the folder with the older videos. The computer was currently set up to separate the videos into eight hour sections lined up with each shift. He started with the folder for first shift yesterday then made his way through the others. He didn't notice anything off in any of them, except for the video of the second shift.

"What the hell?" Dean squinted and leaned closer to the screen to get a closer look.

There was a man standing in the same spot for two hours, just watching the people in the store. Before he left a few minutes before the store closed, he shot the front door camera a look before he vanished from camera view. Dean back tracked to the other videos and sure enough, the same man could be found in various places in them, always watching and never shopping. Multiple times Dory had tried to go over to talk to him, but he would always run away from her or leave the store.

Dean jotted some notes down including times the man was seen in the video and what he was wearing. Next he switched to the video that was from last shift up to right before the current shift started. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he let out a string of curses at what he saw.

About an hour before the store opened, the front door camera blacked out. From what he could see in the other nearby cameras, the brick was thrown through the front door and glass went flying everywhere. A man wearing a hood and a bandana over his face was then seen at the registers only to find them empty. The man then grabbed a basket presumably to steal food.

While he was in the middle of filling a basket, the man suddenly turned and started gesturing wildly, presumably yelling at someone off camera. A moment later, that someone ran forward and barreled right into the man sending the food scattering across the floor. Dean would recognize that dark hair anywhere.

"Son of a bitch! That idiot." Dean shook his head as he continued watching the video.

The man had kicked Castiel to get him off of him, then was scrambling to his feet and down an aisle. Castiel was right up and after him and tackling him again, sending the rack Dean picked up earlier tumbling to the floor and knocking more food off the shelves. Dean's eyes moved to another screen to where the next camera picked them up. They were now in the back where the tables were, punching and struggling against each other. The man got free of Castiel again and this time managed to escape out the back door. Castiel could be seen standing in the doorway and pulling his cell from his pocket to make a call.

Dean's stomach turned and he found himself reaching for his own phone to compare the times. 6:45am is what it said in the video and that was the same time Castiel had tried calling him. The call that Dean ignored.

"Fuck." 

Dean rubbed his hand over his face as he stared at the paused image of Castiel on the screen. His face was covered in blood and it looked like he was breathing hard. He restarted the video to see Dory coming out of the back room holding a broom as a weapon, dropping it when she saw Castiel. A few minutes later and suddenly Charlie was there as well looking panicked.

Dean pulled a USB drive from his pocket and saved all of the video files onto it for later, then got up from the chair to go out and talk with his dumb ass boyfriend. Once again he was furious with him, but now it was for a completely different reason.

There was an ambulance out front now and an EMT was patching Castiel up. When Castiel looked up and saw him, his face paled and his eyes dropped. He knew exactly what Dean would say about this. Once the EMT finished patching him up, Castiel slowly got to his feet and gave a weak smile.

"Hello Dean."

"You fucking idiot!" Dean yelled, causing Charlie, Dory and Alfie to jump in surprise. "You little idiot!" he then pulled the smaller male into a crushing hug. "What the hell were you thinking, Cas? You could have been killed!"

Slowly Castiel relaxed in Dean's arms, even wrapping his own around the others waist to hug him back. "I had to try and stop him, Dean. I knew that Dory opens during the week and that she's usually alone. What if she had been the one to find that man in here? He could have-"

Castiels next words were cut off as Dean crushed their mouths together. Castiel winced from the pain that shot through his split lip, but he couldn't push Dean away. When the kiss broke, Dean cursed and used the sleeve of his shirt to dab gently at Castiel's freshly bleeding lip.

"We are going to talk later." Dean said firmly, leaving no room for argument. He stepped away from Castiel and went over to talk with Alfie. "Did you get everyone's statements?" 

Alfie stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before blinking quickly and nodding. He flipped through his notebook and scanned his notes. "Yes. Mr. Novak was able to give a very detailed description of the perp so I think we should not have much of a problem finding him, assuming the guy is still in town. No one had seen him before so I'm assuming he was just passing through. I'll take a look at the video you found and see if I can find a decent frame we can use as a picture to send to the local media. Combined with the description, hopefully it will be enough to find him."

Dean nodded as he looked over to where Castiel had starting picking things up to help Dory clean up the store. He wanted to stay and help as well, but he knew Rufus would chew him out if he did. He couldn't get his personal and work life mixed up or it would only cause him more problems than he already had. There also was now a small crowd of people gathered out front of the store trying to look in and figure out what had happened.

"Alright, there's nothing else for us to do here right now." he said to Alfie before turning to Dory who was standing nearby. "Are you going to open the shop today? If not, I'll let the people outside know not to bother you."

Dory waved a dismissive hand at him, "Yes I'm going to open once I have everything cleaned up. From what I can tell, nothing was actually stolen and the only damage was to the front door. No point in keeping people from doing their shopping and losing business over that."

Charlie and Castiel had most of the mess already cleaned up and things put back in order. The only thing left to do was to take care of the damaged door and Dory already had duct tape and a few pieces of plywood to block off the lower part of the door to keep people out. Not having any other reason to stick around, Dean and Alfie left the store.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Alfie was much more relaxed than he had been earlier and was smiling now. "That went well. Now we just have to try and find the guy who did it."

"One thing at a time." Dean started up the cruiser and pulled out of the parking lot. "Use the radio to contact the others and give them the description of the suspect." he chuckled when the boys eyes lit up with excitement. He remembered feeling the same way when he got to use the radio for the first time. Made everything seem more official.

Before they headed back to the station to start on the paperwork side of their job, Dean drove around the town showing Alfie the different sights and where the most crime tended to happen. Most of what they had to deal with were break ins and fights at the local bars, but sometimes there would be more violent crimes such as muggings and even arson. Alfie listened to every word Dean said and even made notes to go over later. By the time they got back to the station, Dean decided that Alfie was a good kid and would make a good partner as soon as he got used to the job.

The pair had been out on another call before lunch and when they got back to the station, Dean was surprised yet happy to see a small cooler sitting under his desk with lunch in it. There was also a short note from Castiel with it that was pretty much a finger wagging, telling Dean to stop forgetting his lunch, even if he was moody. That had him feeling a bit guilty until he remembered why he had been angry in the first place. His anger was down to a low simmer but not completely gone. He hoped that he could keep his temper in control when he got home later to have that talk with Castiel.

"Hello boys." Jody greeted them with a big smile, then slapped Dean upside the head. "You know what that's for."

Alfie stared at her with wide eyes until Dean chuckled. He was still getting used to his fellow officers. They all had such different personalities that it was sometimes hard to know when people were joking. Rufus still scared him, so when the man himself came out of his office, Alfie hurried to his own desk to start filling out paperwork from the morning break in.

"He learns fast." Dean said with a grin.

"If only you would so I wouldn't have to repeat myself all the damn time." Rufus said back but it only made Dean smile more. "I can't wait to have you out of my hair, Winchester."

Dean's smile wanted to fall but he forced it to stay in place. He didn't want to bring up the possibility that he wasn't leaving just yet. "You will miss me, admit it. This place would be boring without me."

"More quiet more's like it." Jody added with a wink before getting back to what she was doing before. 

Any further conversations were cut off when a call came in about a big fire at one of the warehouses. Dean grabbed Alfie to head out to the fire and Garth went along in another car with Jody. When they got to where the warehouse was, Dean let out a low whistle at the sight of the blaze. The sky with filled with black smoke and flames were shooting up high into the sky. Some of them were licking at the sides of the other buildings putting them at risk of catching on fire as well.

The police officers quickly blocked off the streets with their cars and set up orange cones to block off other areas. There were already a few vans from local TV stations with their reporters out and asking questions. Dean left Alfie to stand guard at one of the street entrances while he himself went to help with the crowd control. He understood why people were drawn to such things, but it still pissed him off that they continued to get in the way and make more work for people like himself and the firefighters.

Three more fire trucks and a few more police officers showed up in the next half hour as the blaze continued to refuse to be tamed. Dean groaned, knowing that he was in for a long day.

XXX

Castiel paced around the apartment nervously as he watched the news regarding the warehouse fire. He had seen Dean a few times yelling at the crowd to stay back, but then he had disappeared from sight since. The firefighters had finally managed to contain the blaze and it was no longer in danger of spreading. Most of the police had already left as well, but Dean still had not called or come home. If Dean were a firefighter instead of a police officer, he'd be an even bigger wreck than he already was.

"Calm down, Castiel, Dean will be fine. He probably has to stay until the fire is out to make sure more of those idiots watching don't try to get closer." Charlie replied through the phone. "You know he's always the last one to leave."

"Yeah, I know." Castiel sighed as he flopped down on the couch to stop himself from pacing around. "I sent him a text asking him when he was coming home, but he never responded. I know he's busy, but I thought he could at least send me something quick so I know he's alright. Or maybe he's still mad at me and is avoiding coming home because of that."

"Oh please," Castiel could practically hear Charlie roll her eyes, "he kissed you this morning at the store. If he were really that angry with you, he would have ignored you then too and left everything up to that baby cop. Speaking of that, are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Dean? You said you would later and it's later."

His eyes fell to the pile of papers on the coffee table that he'd cleaned up this morning. It had hurt walking up and finding Dean gone, knowing the other male was still angry and avoiding him. When he saw Dean at the store in the morning, he had hoped they could talk a bit then, but Dean wouldn't spare him a moment then. Then when he went to the police station to bring Dean his lunch, the other was not around. He waited an hour and he still never showed up, then he had given up and went home.

"I've been thinking about the internship offers that I have and made a list of pros and cons for them. Dean saw them last night and overreacted before I could properly explain anything. Then when I did, he was too worked up to see things from my point of view or why I was doing it." he started chewing on his lip again. "It is my fault he got that way. He thinks that I am going to break up with him and then leave him."

"And? I'm assuming he has a reason to believe that after you two just went through a four year long distance relationship with little problems."

"Yeah...I told him that I didn't want him to leave his family behind just so he could follow me if I decided to take one of the internships. I know he's close to everyone and he'd be homesick in a month." Castiels voice dropped lower and he felt his eyes burning. "I told him that if I did take the internship and he refused to stay behind, then I would break things off with him."

"Ouch. No wonder he's so pissy."

"But I haven't made my decision yet! He's just assuming that I'm going to leave him. I don't want to leave him, Charlie. Those four years with short visits were really hard on me. He said he was fine but we both know how he is."

This time it was Charlie sighing, "Look Cas, even before he learned that you have more than one offer, he was already planning on leaving Lawrence to follow you. He got Rufus to give him a referral when he needs it. He's just been waiting on you to get home so he could tell you. You do realize how madly in love with you he is, right?"

"Yeah," Castiel smiled a bit and felt his cheeks burning. "but I still don't want him to follow me if it means he's going to be missing home so much. I don't want him to hurt like that."

"Don't you think he's old enough to make that decision on his own? Deans a big boy, Cas. If he says that he wants to follow you and has worked his ass off so that he can, shouldn't you be happy about that?"

The sound of heavy footsteps coming down the outside hallway had Castiel sitting up on the couch and looking towards the front door. The sound of a key in the lock let him know that Dean was finally home.

"He's home so I'm going. And Charlie...thank you."

"Laters!" Charlie said happily before hanging up.

As soon as Dean was through the door and it was shut behind him, Castiel had him pinned to it and was kissing him desperately. Dean kissed him back for a moment before he gently pushed his boyfriend away, a small smile on his face. Dark circles were under his eyes and his form was slumped in an obvious sign of exhaustion. His skin was sooty in places, mostly on his arms below where his sleeves were rolled up. Pieces of ash clung to his hair and his clothes.

"Hello Dean." Castiels nose wrinkled a moment later as he finally noticed the thick smell of smoke covering the other male. "You stink."

Dean snorted as he kicked his shoes off and padded through the apartment towards the bathroom. "Standing next to a burning building for five hours will do that to you." When he pulled off his shirt, he heard Castiel suck in a sharp breath. "I'm fine, nothing's broken." A large purple bruise covered half of his back and part of his side.

Castiel moved closer and gently ran his fingers over the mark, causing Dean to shiver. "What happened?"

"A few people got out of control and I was knocked over trying to get them back. I fell into the wooden barrier we put up to keep people out of the street." he spoke over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom and stripped out of the rest of his clothes.

Castiel took his clothes as he removed them and put them directly into the basket to keep the ash from getting all over the bathroom. He was glad he'd done laundry earlier today or everything would smell like smoke.

"If you want to shower with me, you need to lose the clothes, Cas." Dean smirked as he climbed into the shower, eyes closing as the hot water streamed over his naked body.

Castiel watched Dean for a moment, unable to tear his eyes away from him even though he's seen his naked body dozens of times at this point. Anyone who did not find Dean Winchester to be attractive had problems. He wasted no more time in just looking and quickly stripped out of his own clothes to join the other in the hot shower.

He snatched up the bar of soap before Dean could and went to work lathering him up. Dean hummed in approval and moved his arms and turned when needed. By the time Castiel had finished and was rinsing him off, he was half aroused. He pressed a kiss on Dean's shoulder before kissing his mouth softly. Their foreheads rested against each other for a moment before Castiel grabbed the shampoo to wash his boyfriends hair.

Dean let out a long groan as Castiel's fingers worked into his scalp, massaging him as much as he was washing. As his boyfriend continued to take care of him, Dean's hands began to slide over Castiel's body, caressing every inch that he could reach while not disrupting what the other was doing.

"Shut your eyes and tip your head back." Dean did as he was told and allowed Castiel to rinse his hair out.

Once they were both properly cleaned, Castiel gently pushed Dean back until he was sitting on the built in seat. It was obvious that the other male was barely standing, but he knew Dean needed the release as much as he needed sleep. Leaning out of the shower just long enough to grab a clean cloth, he then sunk to his knees and took Deans hard length into his mouth.

"Cas..." Deans breath came out in a whisper as his head fell back against the wall behind him. 

One of his hands tangled in the wet, dark hair and held him as he was sucked off. They tightened in warning a couple minutes later before he was groaning his release. Castiel gently wiped him down with the cloth when he was finished to make sure he was clean, then he quickly jerked himself off. 

Once they were both able to stand, Castiel helped Dean out of the shower and gave him a quick pat down with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. Uncaring of his own nakedness, he slid one arm around Deans waist and brought him to the bedroom and helped him into the bed. He removed the towel from around Deans waist and rubbed him down a bit more before pulling the sheet up over him.

"Sleep well, Dean." Castiel headed for the door only to be stopped when a pillow hit his back.

Dean was half sitting up in the bed, glaring at him. "Where the hell are you going? Get your ass over here and into bed."

Castiel frowned as he picked the pillow up off the floor. "I didn't think you'd want me to sleep with you again."

"If I were still that pissed off with you I wouldn't have let you in the shower with me, let alone let you suck me off." He scooted over in the bed and held up the sheet. "Now get in here before I get cold."

Not wanting to complain about the truce, Castiel hurried over and got into the bed. Dean immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up tight against him, his chin resting on the top of his boyfriends. Castiel sighed as he slid an arm around Dean's waist and nuzzled into his neck. He was happy they were sharing the bed again but he knew they still had to talk about things. For now, he forced all thoughts from his mind as he melted into Dean and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

When Castiel woke up the next morning and still felt Dean's arm wrapped snugly around his waist, he smiled and let out a long sigh. He had hoped Dean would be there when he woke and he was. He buried his face into Dean's neck and inhaled his scent before tipping his head back enough to press a light kiss to his lips.

Dean tightened his arms around his boyfriend as his eyes slowly cracked open. "Hey, Cas." a sleepy smirk spread across his lips before he kissed Castiel back.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel started to sit up but Dean pulled him back down for another kiss. "It's late, don't you have work today?"

Dean shook his head as he watched Castiel move to the edge of the bed so he could get up. "I called in earlier this morning to take the day off. Since Alfie is there now, I won't have to feel guilty. Besides, it will do the kid some good to try a day on his own." 

Dean's eyes roamed over his boyfriend's naked back and ass before the other got up and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. Dean soon followed suit and they both headed into the kitchen for coffee. While the coffee was brewing, Castiel pulled some things out of the fridge and started making French toast for them to eat, with mandatory bacon on the side. Once some of it was done, Dean stole a couple pieces only to quickly move away with a curse when he got splattered with grease.

"Serves you right." Castiel said with a chuckle. "You should know better than to go near the stove when I'm cooking bacon when you don't have a shirt on." He slapped Dean's hand when the other reached for another piece, this time standing behind Castiel for protection. "Hey, hands off or there won't be any left for when the French toast is done. Go sit at the table and wait."

"You're no fun, Cas." Dean pouted, then got himself his coffee and did as he was told. He didn't have to wait long before a platter stacked high with steaming French toast and a bottle of syrup was put on the table in front of him. Once Castiel gave him a plate and silverware, he wasted no time in digging in. "How do you make something as simple as French toast taste so amazing?"

"A chef never gives away his secrets, even to his loved ones. Besides, if I tell everything to you, how am I ever going to surprise you with what I make? That's half the fun." Castiel added some powdered sugar to his own French toast and a little bit of syrup. If he had known Dean would be staying home, he'd have bought some fresh strawberries to go with it.

When Castiel had woken up to find Dean still beside him, he had expected things to be tense and awkward between them. He knew that Dean said he wasn't mad anymore, but he knew that wasn't true. They still needed to resolve things, so he knew that once it came up again, Dean's mood would sour. Not wanting the way things were going so far, Castiel started washing the dishes while Dean got himself another cup of coffee. Once he was done, he took a shower and changed.

Dean let out a whistle when Castiel came out of the bathroom. "Damn Cas, you going somewhere?" his eyes moved over the form fitting, but not skin tight, pants and white button up shirt his boyfriend was wearing. It looked like he even attempted to brush his hair but it of course didn't do much good. "Got a hot date I don't know about?"

Castiel rolled his eyes while he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt. "Yes, a hot date with Charlie and Dory. We're going shopping if you care to come along."

"No way in hell." Dean said instantly. He'd been shopping with Charlie once before. Never again. "You always dress up to go shopping?"

Castiel bit the inside of his lip. He didn't want to lie to Dean, but he didn't want to say anything at the same time. "She wants to go to a fancy restaurant afterwards so my normal attire isn't suitable." He decided that a little white lie was better now than potentially causing more problems. "If I knew you would be home, I'd have planned my day differently. We'll probably be gone for a few hours."

Dean flopped down on the couch, still in his sweatpants and nothing else, and turned on the TV. "You go ahead and have a nice girls day out. Just don't buy out the whole store."

Castiel went over to give Dean a lingering kiss. "I'll try and not be gone all day. I know you don't get day offs too often and I'd like to spend more time with you."

Dean snorted, "You're so sappy. Now go or Charlie will show up at the door to drag you away."

When Castiel arrived at Charlie's house fifteen minutes later, she told him as much as she and Dory came out. The three of them piled into Charlie's car after she looked Castiel over and gave her review on his choice in clothes, then headed to the large shopping center an hour away.

He knew that Dean assumed they were going clothes shopping, and Castiel saw no reason to correct him. In truth, he was going to a specific store in the mall called 'The Chopping Block', a store dedicated to cooking. There were pots and pans of all sizes, utensils made from multiple material types, shelves of cook books and a few walls worth of specialty herbs, spices and other dry ingredients. There was a small section of cold foods of hard to find items as well as a bar purely for sampling foods. It was a chef's heaven.

Castiel stood in the doorway staring wide-eyed at it. This place had been put in while he was away at college so it was his first time seeing it. Charlie slapped him on the back and laughed, startling him out of his daze.

"Didn't I tell you it is amazing? It has everything you need and everything you didn't realize you needed until you see it." Charlie nudged Castiel forward so they could properly enter the store.

"I lied to Dean. I told him I wouldn't be gone all day. Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Castiel couldn't help but smile and shake his head. When Charlie had told him it was big and amazing, he hadn't been expecting this. "I don't even know where to start." he went to the right and decided to start from one side and make his way across. Since he wasn't looking to buy anything today, he had no plan.

"Let me know if you see something you like so I can write it down." Dory was holding a notebook and pen as well as a folder that held various information. She was gathering prices so they could do some comparisons, all to help Castiel later.

Four hours later and the trio finally left the store, tired from being on their feet for so long but happy they accomplished what they went in for. Castiel had a small bag filled with ingredients he couldn't pass up and a new cook book. Charlie was munching on some chocolate covered Oreo's while Dory was adding up totals in the notebook while they walked.

After having a quick lunch, the three of them parted so Castiel could go to two appointments he had. By the time he finally got back to the apartment, it was already three in the afternoon and Dean was nowhere to be found. He was actually a little happy to see that Dean was still not lounging around on the couch. 

It also meant he had time to do a few things he was not ready for Dean to know about yet. He quickly put the food away he bought and then went into the extra bedroom to pull a drawing pad out of one of his boxes there. After spending the day with Charlie and Dory, he had many ideas for things and he needed to sketch them up before he forgot.

When Dean came home an hour later, he quickly put the sketchbook away and went out to greet him. He found Dean looking around the room with a confused look on his face, but it was replaced with a smile when he saw his boyfriend.

"I don't know whether to be happy I don't see bags everywhere or suspicious that you may be hiding them somewhere." Dean kicked his shoes off at the door and removed his outer layer before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "So, did the girls drive you crazy or what?"

"No, I had a pleasant time with them. Charlie only made us watch her model clothes for an hour before she dragged us off to the arcade for some games. Thankfully with Dory there we didn't stay there for long either. Both of us are quite bad at them and Charlie does not go easy on anyone." Castiel leaned against the kitchen island watching Dean with a smile on his face. "The restaurant was overrated. Too fancy and expensive for my tastes with bite sized portions. You'd have either starved for lack of food or gone bankrupt if you ate until you were full."

Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip after taking a swig from his beer. "I'm glad I didn't go with you then. I worked on Baby for a couple of hours before Sam dragged me out claiming that I needed a life. He made me go bowling with him and Jess. Bowling. I had to wear those dorky shoes and everything."

Castiel laughed as he imagined the fuss Dean put up over the shoes. "You're complaining but I bet you loved every minute of it. You never can say no to Sam. I bet you if he told you to dress in drag that you would do it as long as you got to pick the dress." When Dean's cheeks turned pink at that, he became curious then grinned, "No way. You've already done that before?"

Dean's face turned even brighter, "Only once and it was for Halloween, okay!" he started drinking his beer to try and cool his burning face, but the grin Castiel was giving him did not help. "And don't even think it. I will not cross dress for you!"

Castiel quickly shook his head, "I would never ask you to." he walked over to Dean and slid his hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. "I happen to enjoy you just like this." a kiss followed his words and then a grin. "You could never pull it off anyway. Not with that jaw line, even if you do have nice DSL's and long eyelashes."

"Damn straight! Wait, what?"

At that, Castiel burst into laughter. "How could you never had heard of DSLs? A jock like you?" he leaned up and sucked Dean's lower lip into his mouth, then nipped at it causing the other to make a sound in the back of his throat. "Dick sucking lips. They happen to be the second thing I noticed about you when I first saw you."

"And what was the first?" When Castiel grabbed his ass, he chuckled. "I thought so." he set his beer down on the counter so he could pull the shorter male up against him fully. "For me, I noticed your eyes first. I've never seen eyes as blue as yours, Cas." he kissed each of his eyelids before dipping down for a proper kiss, then moved away. "Now enough with this sappy shit. I don't like chick flick moments, remember?"

"Yes, because sharing your feelings is emasculating." Castiel then took Dean by the hand and led him into the living room where he pushed him down onto the couch. "I wanted to wait to talk to you until tomorrow, but I've changed my mind." 

Dean noticed the change in mood and frowned. "What's up?"

"I lied a little to you this morning. I did go shopping with Charlie and Dory, but it wasn't for clothes. I also then went to two other places before coming home." when he saw Dean stiffen up in preparation for bad news, he quickly put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "The first was with a real estate agent and the other was at the bank. I've been pre-approved for a loan." At Dean's confused look he smiled softly. "I'm staying here Dean, with you. I'm starting my own bakery."

Instead of looking happy, Dean only frowned more and his eyes held a bit of pain. "Cas...you didn't turn down the chance to intern just for me, did you?"

He had a feeling this might come up so he was prepared. "No, Dean, I turned them down for me. I already know mostly everything and anything I don't know I can learn on my own. The only thing I don't have is experience. I will get that as I work. I also want to stay close to my parents and friends, and yes you too. I figured if I don't have to give up anything, then why should I?"

Dean suddenly pulled Castiel onto his lap and crushed their mouths together in a hard kiss. When it broke, his arms slid around the smaller males waist to hold him in place. "So you're not going to leave me behind again?" his voice was quiet and his eyes were lowered.

"I will never leave you, Dean. Not if I can help it. So stop with those depressing thoughts I know are going through your head right now and kiss me properly."

Once again Dean crushed their mouths together but this time it started soft and slow while his hands caressed Castiel's face. He pulled away for a moment to look into blue eyes before going in for another kiss. His tongue ran across Castiel's lower lip before sliding inside to dance with his. Castiel rocked against him and whimpered, wanting more, but Dean continued the slow and gentle kiss. His fingers dug lightly into Castiel's scalp drawing another moan from him which he took into his own mouth. When the kiss finally broke a moment later, Castiel was panting and his eyes were glazed over with lust.

"How was that, Angel?" Dean asked with a smirk. "You look properly ravished now." His hands dropped to squeeze Castiel's thighs then slowly slid up them to rest on his hips.

Castiel was boneless against him, his face now pressed into Dean's neck while he panted and his hands clutching his shirt. "Mm yes, properly ravished." he grinned as he got up off Dean's lap and held out a hand. "Now why don't we go to bed and you can give me a proper fuck?"

"I can't say no to that." 

Dean took Castiel's hand and allowed himself to be led again, this time to their room. Castiel pressed him up against the hallway wall and attacked his neck while ripping off his shirt. He didn't stop his attack until he had Dean stripped down to his boxers. He grinned against Dean's skin as he palmed his lover through the thin fabric, pulling a deep groan from the taller male.

"Cas," he panted, "this is not the bed." Dean pushed Castiel away only to turn them around and pin him to the wall instead. "Not that I'm complaining. It's been awhile since we've done this vertically."

"Not true." Castiel let out a gasp as Dean ground their hips together then rolled them. "We fucked in the shower yesterday morning." When he felt Dean tug at his shirt, he obediently raised his arms so it could be removed. Next he stepped out of his pants. "We have a lot of shower sex."

"Mm, you're right." Dean squeezed his lovers ass before lifting him up and pressing him even harder into the wall. "I meant like this. Desperate," he rolled his hips again and mouthed open kisses along the other's jaw before lowering to his pulse point and nipping lightly. "can't get close enough no matter what. Can't stop touching you." he raised his head to meet Castiel's blue eyes. "I'll never get enough of you, Cas."

Castiel crushed their mouths together in a rough kiss, more teeth than anything else, before grabbing a handful of Dean's hair and pulled his head back. "Bed. Now." he growled, his fingers digging into Dean's back and sliding down, leaving red trails behind them and pulling a groan from him.

The pair stumbled backwards into the room, nearly tripping over each other as they removed their underwear on the way in. Once to the bed, Dean pushed Castiel down and grinned at him. The other looked up at him with lust filled blue eyes as he watched Dean circle the bed to get the lube from the bedside table. When Dean turned around, it was to find Castiel on his hands and knees, presenting himself to be prepared. Castiel winked at him over his shoulder before wiggling his ass.

"C'mon Dean, it's not going to lube itself. Though that would make things go a lot faster." Castiel chuckled before letting out a yelp as Dean smacked his ass.

"There's no need to be in a rush, Cas. You said you're not going to leave me and that means I have all the time I want. I can play with you nice and slow..." he rubbed the ass cheek that he'd slapped before slowly sliding his hand in further to run a finger down Castiel's crack to his balls. "Draw things out if I want to." this time he reached further in to grip Castiel's hard cock in a light, barely there squeeze causing him to whimper. "No rush at all."

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to fuck you instead." Castiel threatened but his voice was shaky and more air than sound.

Again Dean slowly ran his finger along Castiel's crack before stopping at his entrance. With a grin, he slowly rubbed over it but used hardly any pressure. Castiel's back arched and he tried to press up into Dean's hand but he only moved it away. He swore and fisted the sheets as Dean did it again.

"You're going to stay like this and not move until I tell you to. Understood?" Dean's voice was firm and serious and left no room for argument.

"Oh fuck." the smaller male shut his eyes as his body trembled. 

He loved it when Dean got all dominant and controlling like this. It usually ended with him passing out and sleeping through most of the next day and being so sore that he couldn't sit up straight. The last time they did it rough, Dean had been visiting him at college and he ended up missing two days of classes. He had no regrets about that though. It was the first time Dean had visited him and they'd been apart for a couple months.

Now, though, it was different. Castiel knew that Dean was possessive of him at times, but not so much so that it caused problems. Right now, he knew Dean was doing this to reassure himself that Castiel was not going anywhere. Dean wanted to show Castiel just how grateful he was that the other was staying.

When Dean started running his tongue over his lovers puckered entrance, Castiel let out a long whine and pressed back into the feeling, trying to fuck himself on Deans tongue. Dean chuckled and gripped his hips so he couldn't move, then drove in as far as he could. Once Castiel started to relax a bit, he started adding fingers.

"So good, babe. You're pulling me right in." Dean groaned as Castiel's body held onto his fingers tightly, refusing to let him pull them out. He leaned forward again to suck a mark onto one of his ass cheeks, then chuckled. "If you want me to fuck you, you gotta relax."

Castiel let out a shuddering sigh as he forced himself to relax enough and let go of Dean's fingers. "Then stop playing with me and fuck me already!"

Dean swatted his lovers ass as he moved away to position himself. "You're such a cock slut, Cas."

"Only for you." he rolled his hips in invitation causing another drop of precome to land on the already wet spot beneath him.

Dean got off the bed and pulled his lover closer to the edge to make things easier. He slowly slid into Castiel and both men groaned at the heat and tightness between them. Dean leaned forward and gave Castiel an awkward kiss on the corner of his mouth before placing another kiss between his shoulder blades. When Castiel rolled his hips, Dean let out a growl before snapping his hips hard and fast, going at a punishing pace right off the start.

"Fuck, fuck!" Castiel rocked backwards to meet every thrust Dean gave him and squeezed his muscles to make things even tighter for Dean. "Just like that. I'm so close."

"We can't have you coming just yet, can we?" Dean said in a teasing tone as he pulled out completely causing the smaller male to let out a frustrated groan. "Easy, Cas, I'm not done with you yet." He rubbed Castiel's back before guiding him over onto his back and then up the bed. Dean crawled onto the bed after him before entering him again. "Feels so good, Cas."

Castiel chuckled, "I try my best." a roll of his hips had Dean sinking in to the hilt and he arched off the bed as his prostate was hit. "Fuck, do that again."

"That was the plan."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and pulled him down for a deep kiss. A whimper escaped his throat when Dean brushed his prostate again with another slow roll of his hips. He continued to thrust slowly and gently this time instead of the rough and frantic pace he started with. They kissed again just as softly and slowly as their pace while their hands moved over each other's bodies as if they were memorizing each dip, curve and ripple of muscle.

Both of them were panting now and sweat slowly slid down the skin between them, allowing their bodies to move together more smoothly. The sounds of their heavy breathing and moans filled the room and increased the arousal of both men. Dean worked hard to get every gasp and noise he could out of Castiel while the other did the same to him.

As Dean pumped into him, Castiel had slowly slid up the bed until he was close enough to grab the headboard for leverage. He pressed down every time Dean rocked into him and the adjusted angle had most of his thrusts hitting his prostate. Castiel moaned louder as he was once again on the brink of his release.

"If you stop this time," he panted, nails digging into Deans back to keep him in place, "I will kill you." A breathy chuckle was his answer.

Dean's pace sped up as his thrusting became more shallow as he reached his own release. With one last thrust, this time sinking all the way in, Dean tightened his arms around Castiel's back as he let out a long groan.

"C-Castiel." Dean's words were broken by a moan before he crushed their mouths together, swallowing Castiel's own moan and his own name as the other came.

They lay together, clutching each other tightly, as their bodies shook from their orgasms. Dean tried to roll away once he'd caught his breath, but Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist and held him still.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grinned sleepily before giving Dean a long and deep kiss, ending with a nip to his lower lip. "I'm comfortable like this."

Dean rolled his eyes but returned the kiss. "You're lucky I love you." he rocked his hips just to tease but they both ended up gasping from the over stimulation. 

"Is it bad to want to stay connected to you like this for as long as possible?" 

Castiel rolled them over to their sides but refused to remove his legs from around Dean's waist. His hands found their way into the other's hair and he pulled gently, causing Dean to let out a soft sigh and let his head fall back. Castiel immediately attacked his neck with wet kissing before leaving a deep purple mark behind.

"No, but if we don't clean up, we'll be glued to each other and it will hurt when we do pull away." Dean looked down between them at the mess that now coated both his and Castiel's chest and stomach. "I don't know how you can still shoot so much with how much sex we have."

The other laughed and wiggled his hips. "What can I say? I'm a stallion."

Dean snorted and rolled them again so he was on his back and Castiel was sitting on him. "Alright Stallion, grab me something to clean up this mess with."

Castiel pouted before smirking. "Why?" his hand reached behind himself and down to fondle Dean's balls. "You'll be good to go again in a few minutes. No point in cleaning up when we're just going to get messy again."

"You're insatiable." Dean smacked his lovers ass with a grin.

"Yes, I am. It's a good thing your stamina is almost as good as mine is." 

Castiel leaned down and captured Dean's mouth in a hungry kiss. Just as Dean started kissing him back and his hands started wandering, Dean's phone rang.

"Just ignore it." Castiel said as Dean groaned.

"I can't, it could be work calling." He sat up in the bed slowly as the other tightened his grip around him in more ways than one. "Shit!" his head fell forward to rest on Castiel's shoulder as smaller male chuckled.

"Then we'll have to make this quick."

Knowing how his lover was, Dean managed to get up and out of the bed while Castiel remained wrapped around him like an octopus. It wasn't easy when he'd just used up most of his energy having sex, but he managed to walk to the living room with them like this to find his pants. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his missed call and saw that it was Garth. After listening to the message, he dropped the phone back onto his pants on the floor before carrying Castiel into the bathroom.

"I've got to go to the station."

"Hm." Castiel finally put his feet down after Dean slid free, then moved to the door. "You get in the shower and I'll join you in a second." he then ran out of the bathroom.

Dean cranked up the hot water and stepped under, wincing at the temperature until he got used to it, then sighed as the power jets went to work on his muscles. He was in the middle of washing his hair when Castiel was back and climbing in with him. 

Castiel grabbed the bar of soap and happily washed Dean up before giving him a kiss. "Go on and get dressed and drink your coffee." He swatted his ass as he shooed him out of the shower. "I'll see you when you get home."

"You're too good to me, Cas. I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh, I know you will. Now go or Rufus will pitch a fit."

XXX  
THREE MONTHS LATER

Castiel paced around the room nervously, running his hands through his hair constantly making it stick up even more than usual. He held an index card in his hand that he had already read over a hundred times but did so once again. He could hear the crowd of people waiting for them outside and it made his stomach do somersaults.

"Cas, calm down. Everything is going to go great." Dean entered the room wearing his own suit and holding Castiel's tie. "Now come here so I can get this one you. You wouldn't want to go out there with it on backwards for the big day. Though I always thought it was cute."

The other snorted but did as he was told. "I still think Charlie went a little overboard with the decorations. I didn't want something so big and fancy."

The small tables each held little treat bags on them and there was a buffet table filled with small desserts. Balloons floated around the room while ribbons and streamers hung from the ceiling. There was even a special table set up in the middle for Dean and Castiel to sit with their parents.

"It's Charlie. Do you really think she would have let you get away with not doing something like this? Dory was just as excited about helping as she was." Dean finished doing up Castiel's tie, then gave him a kiss. "You ready to do this?"

Castiel took a deep breath then let it out. "As ready as I'll ever be." he put the index card back in his jacket pocket and smiled.

Dean moved ahead of Castiel and opened the ornate wood door before doing the same with the screen door and propping that open. The crowd waiting out front behind a gate of ribbon cheered as they came out. Dean grinned and waved and Castiel did the same, though he had a blush on his cheeks.

Dean stepped to one side of the door to allow Castiel by and gave him a warm smile as the other looked at him. Castiel smiled back before clearing his throat and turning to the happy faces before them.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming." Castiel chuckled when a high pitched whistle went out followed by the loud cheering from their friends. "This has been a dream of mine for a very long time now and I am grateful to all those who helped me get here. I am most grateful for having an amazing man by my side who refused to let me run away when I became overwhelmed by everything."

"Damn straight." Dean said with a grin and now he too was blushing at the attention. "Now get to the good part so we can eat!" The crowd laughed and Dean gave Castiel a wink. 

Castiel turned to his parents that stood nearby and gave them a hug. His mother handed him a large pair of scissors and had tears of joy in her eyes, his father a proud smile on his face. He turned from them and opened the scissors to take the ribbon between the blades.

"Without further ado, I'd like to welcome you all to my pride and joy, A Little Slice of Heaven." 

With that, Castiel cut the ribbon and so began the grand opening of his bakery.


End file.
